Do You Remember?
by Sugar Hurricane
Summary: Draco está sofrendo de amnésia temporária, na época em que mais precisa saber tudo sobre seu passado. Agora, ele tem três meses pra lembrar tudo e provar sua inocência... Mas a única pessoa capaz de o ajudar é um tal de Harry J. Potter. Ironia do destino?
1. Prólogo

**Atenção: **Essa fic é slash/yaoi, então quem não gosta, seja por questões morais, religiosas, políticas ou gastronômicas... não leia! Ou leia... Mas não me encha o saco depois, anh?

**Atenção²:** Disclaimer único. Nada é meu e eu não ganho nada. Exceto, se vocês gostarem, alguns emails notificando reviews. E isso, meus caros, não tem preço.

. **  
**

**-Prólogo - **

Draco entrou numa antiga mansão seguindo Severo Snape, seu padrinho. Ainda não conseguia assimilar perfeitamente tudo o que acontecera. "Eu não matei aquele velho desgraçado" pensava. Mas não pensava em como era inocente, mas na fúria que isso despertaria no Lord, em como fora idiota. Draco Malfoy, filho do braço direito - e provavelmente o esquerdo também - de Lord Voldemort. Draco Malfoy, criado para odiar, ser frio e sempre racional. Não conseguira matar um velho caquético.

_- Draco, Draco, você não é um assassino – Dumbledore disse com calma._

E então ele realmente não conseguira. Tentara ganhar tempo, mostrar-se superior... Mas não conseguira dizer o feitiço. Mesmo sabendo que se não o fizesse, Voldemort o mataria.

Pararam em frente a uma porta, e Draco pôde ver novamente os olhos do padrinho. Estavam opacos e frios.

- Draco, entre – Snape mandou.

Ele respirou fundo. Agora seria a hora de saber se o voto perpétuo entre seu padrinho e sua mãe realmente valera de alguma coisa. Girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta, tendo acesso a uma sala mal iluminada. No centro, uma poltrona aconchegante. E sentado nela, o Lord Voldemort.

A porta se fechou atrás dele. Draco fez uma pequena reverência.

- Devo informar que Alvo Dumbledore está morto – avisou, tentado a desviar os olhos dos do Lord.

- _Crucio_! – Lord Voldemort brandiu a varinha.

A dor era lancinante, e Draco contorceu-se. Caiu no chão, os músculos retraídos. O Lord acabara de assinar a sentença de morte de Draco, ele tentava pensar, a sua carne parecia dilacerar-se por dentro, seu corpo parecia que ia implodir. E tão rápido quanto foi, parou.

- Dumbledore está morto, você disse. Mas covenientemente omitiu que falhou em sua missão.

- Lord, eu--

- Você é filho do meu mais fiel servo. E é um covarde. E Lord Voldemort não aceita covardes entre os seus, portanto, Malfoy...

E em vários lampejos, violetas, verdes, azuis, vermelhos... tudo apagou.

_Dor. _Cegueira. Mas não era escuridão.A contrário, era tudo branco como se tivesse morrido. _Mas... A morte nos deixa conscientes?É, de fato a morte não era tão ruim assim. A morte era apenas uma grande aventura seguinte_, como dissera alguém. Ele não lembrava quem. E então foi parando de pensar. E parou, e não sabia mais o que estava vendo – branco ou preto – e não sabia mais se sentia dor.

Sim, sentia dor. Muita. E tinha a impressão de estar vivo. Mas tudo ainda era branco. Muito branco. E a dor era na cabeça. E no estômago. Foi reconhecendo a sensação. Fome. E uma dormência esquisita, uma formigação no corpo todo.

- Draco Malfoy? – ele ouviu, e isso doeu. A voz soara tão alta em sua cabeça!

- Comida ou água – tentou falar, mas a sua voz saiu rouca– ou melhor não saiu. Ao invés de uma voz, um ruído rouco, ora grave, ora agudo e então, apenas uma baforada.

- Espera um pouco, eu vou chamar um médico.

As coisas estavam voltando ao seu foco de visão. A claridade ainda era muito grande, mas já coseguia perceber os cantos de um teto branco-alvo. Ele não sabia quarto tempo depois, mas várias cabeças descohecidas se puseram no seu campo de vsão.

- Como você se sente? – um homem peguntou, pondo a mão em sua testa.

-Eu.-- - a sua voz ainda não saía normalmente. Tossiu. – Eu acho que estou com fome e sede.

- Vamos providenciar o que comer. Você saberia me dizer seu nome?

- Meu nome é... – ele tentou se lembrar, e se assustou porque não conseguia responder de forma automática. – Eu... – a frustração tomou conta dele. Como podia, ele não saber quem era? – Eu não sei!

- Calma – o homem disse, tranquilo. – Isso é completamente normal. O senhor passou por um trauma muito grande e isso pode ter afetado temporariamente sua memória.

- Qual é o meu nome? O que aconteceu? Eu quero asaber exatamente o que eu estou fazendo a--

- Se acalme, Sr., nós te diremos, logo que o senhor esteja fisicamente pronto para saber – uma enfermeira avisou.

- Fisicamente pronto é uma ova, sua elfa crescida. Eu quero saber. E eu quero saber **agora**.

O medibruxo olhou para o único que não estava de branco, um velho senhor ruivo. Ele o lembrava alguém. Mas quem?

- Obrigado, Doutor. Mas, visto a situação, seria recomendável sim, que eu o contasse tudo – o senhor informou, e os outros dois assentiram e saíram, deixando o prato de comida em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. E então, virando-se para o rapaz na maca, começou: - Olá, meu nome é Arthur Weasley, Ministro da Magia. Você consegue recordar quem eu sou e o que eu faço? – perguntou.

- Está sofrendo de crise de identidade também? – perguntou com sarcasmo. – Eu sequer sei quem **eu** sou, como quer que eu saiba quem é você?

- Compreendo. Mas sabe o que faz o Ministro da Magia, certo? – o outro insistiu.

- Claro! É o cargo maior entre os bruxos de... Onde vivemos? – Draco perguntou, confuso.

- Inglaterra, sr. Malfoy. A propósito. Seu nome é Draco Malfoy. Você sofreu um grave acidente, embora ainda não saibamos qual, estavamos esperando que você nos dissesse. Você foi encontrado semanas após ter participado do assassintado de Albus Dumbledore. E o Ministério tem esperado você voltar do coma para que possamos acusá-lo formalmente.

- Eu não acredito em vocês. Eu não sou um assassino-- - ele parou. _"Draco, Draco. Você não é um assassino."_ Alguém já o tinha dito antes. E isso fortaleceu sua crença de que era inocente – eu lembro, e tenho certeza. Alguém me disse, um dia, que eu não sou um assassino.

- Agora que você está consciente, sua defesa deverá ser apresenada na segunda-feira, diante da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. – Draco ia abrir a boca quando o ministro interrompeu. - Os médicos do St. Mungos o encaminharão, caso não lembre onde é.

- Mas como eu vou saber me defender, se sequer lembro do que aconteceu? Serei beijado por um dementador, sem sequer saber se sou realmente culpado?

- Os dementadores não são mais empregados do ministério. Hoje aplicamos pena de morte para casos como o seu. Mas talvez precisemos abrir uma variação da lei, devido as circunstâncias – o velho explicou.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Muita informação. Estava muito confuso, saber tanto e não saber nada. Precisava de alguém que o ajudasse a recordar seu passado, e rápido.

- E minha família? Eu tenho uma família, certo? – ele perguntou, tentando forçar a memória.

- Não. Seu pai, Lucius Malfoy, acusado de vários crimes, foi condenado à morte, há três anos. Sua mãe, Narcissa Malfoy, morreu também, anos antes.

- Ela foi condenada à morte? – Draco perguntou, achando improvável que fosse inocente, vindo de uma família de criminosos.

- Não – o homem contou, e a centelha de esperança voltou a crescer nele. – ela foi assassinada poucos dias depois de você ter entrado em coma. Os bens da sua família foram confiscados, e caso você prove a sua inocência, os os setenta milhões de galeões que lhe cabem, serão devolvidos a você. Caso contrário, será integrado para ordens beneficentes do governo.

- Quanto foi confiscado? – ele perguntou, interessado. Anotou mentalmente que era um homem rico, e pagaria a quem quer que fosse, para defendê-lo.

- Bom, confiscamos os quarenta milhões de galeões que pertenciam a seu pai. Sua mãe possuía, numa conta separada, toda a fortuna dos Black, por ser herdeira direta deles. Como não achamos nada contra ela, foi deixada de herança pra você. – ele explicava, gesticulando pouco e com o rosto sério. - Confiscamos também todos os bens que estavam em nome do seu pai, inclusive a mansão Malfoy. Tudo que estava no nome da sua mãe permaneceu intacta.

- E será passado para mim, caso eu consiga provar a minha inocência – Draco concluiu.

- Exatamente. – o homem concordou - Agora, se o senhor me der licença, as enfermeiras cuidarão de você. Pedirei que lhe enviem alguma que tenha estado em Hogwarts na mesma época que você. Até dia doze, Malfoy, e boa sorte.

Uma enfermeira entrou e sentou ao seu lado, levantando sua maca em quase 90º. Isso possibilitava ver todo o quarto. Mas ele mal estava reparando na decoração, ainda. Procurou por um calendário. Era dia 10 de Março. Um péssimo sábado, ele podia dizer.

Ele não precisava de sorte. Ele queria um milagre.

- Olá, senhor Malfoy, como se sente? – a enfermeira disse, cordialmente.

- Eu acabei de sair de um coma e provavelmente morrerei na segunda-feira. Como acha que estou me sentindo? – ele respondeu, de forma mal-humorada.

- Entendo - ela respondeu, desconcertada. - Bom, meu nome é Amelia Bones, e eu vou tentar te ajudar – sorriu. – Nós entramos em Hogwarts no mesmo ano, sabe? Mas eu era da Lufa-Lufa.

- E eu? – ele perguntou, curioso. A menina não gesticulava muito, estava ocupada tentando esquentar um pouco a sopa.

- Ah, você era Sonserino. Chegou a ser eleito, no sexto ano, como o segundo rapaz mais bonito, embora fosse—bem, você era... um pouquinho arrogante, sabe? – ela explicou, ficando um pouco corada.

- O rapaz mais bonito, eh? – ele perguntou, sentindo-se orgulhoso de si mesmo. – Aonde poderia achar um espelho? – pediu. Estava curioso por saber que cara tinha.

Ela conjurou um espelho de bolso – Bem... você ganhou algumas cicatrizes – ela contou, meio incerta – mas quase não mudou, desde os tempos da escola.

Ele pegou o espelho. Seu rosto era pálido, seus nariz e seus lábios, finos. Os olhos eram acizentados. Sim, ele era realmente muito bonito. Mas seu rosto parecia ter sido costurado em alguns lugares, dando-lhe um aspecto feio.

-Algumas cicatrizes? Eu sou uma colcha de retalhos! Vocês não têm nenhuma poção que possa tirá-las? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, mas o Ministério não aprovou. Disseram que o senhor pagasse pela poção, caso—

- Caso eu consiga provar minha inocência. – Draco completou, largando o espelho, desanimado. – Eu estou completamente perdido, sou feio, pobre, sem passado e meu futuro é uma forca.

A mulher começou a dar-lhe uma sopa sem gosto. Mas o cheiro era bom, ironicamente. E quanto mais ele ouvia sobre o seu passado, mais achava-se completamente perdido. Ele parecia ser do tipo intragável. No final, foi obrigado a tomar uma poção Morto-Vivo. Sob muita briga, pois com tão pouco tempo de vida, seria obrigado a dormir.

E, sem muitas informações sobre si mesmo, foi lançado ao julgamento. Entrou numa sala, sob olhares atentos de dezenas de pessoas que cochichavam seu nome. A masmorra era rodeada de paredes de pedra escura, fracamente iluminada por archotes. As arquibancadas estavam cheias, de um lado e do outro e à frente, as mais altas estavam ocupadas por vultos escuros. Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, todos calaram-se.

- Sente-se, Sr. Malfoy. – uma voz feminina soou, firme.

Ele foi encaminhado para o centro da sala, para uma cadeira cujos os braços eram equipados com correntes. Assim que sentou na borda da cadeira, as correntes tiniram ameaçadoras e prendeu seus braços. Ele olhou, desanimado, para as pessoas sentadas no banco acima. _Eu vou morrer. Eu sei disso. Serei condenado._

Eram umas cinquenta pessoas, usavam vestes cor de ameixa com um W bordado em fio prata ao lado esquerdo do peito. Bem no meio da primeira fila estava o tal Arthur Weasley.

- Então, podemos começar? – o primeiro-ministro perguntou, recebendo sinais de concordância, silenciosos. – Draco Malfoy, o senhor está sendo acusado de ter participado ativamente da morte de Albus Dumbledore, além de ser um Comensal da Morte. Assume essa culpa?

- Não. Sou inocente, pois não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu, como o senhor ministro presenciou, e os medibruxos do St. Mungus podem testemunhar. – ele respondeu prontamente, embora não tivesse plena certeza de que isso fosse ajudar de alguma forma.

- Não se lembra, como não se lembra? – uma mulher perguntou às suas costas.

Todos recomeçaram a falar e o Ministro pediu ordem na sala. – Draco Malfoy acordou do coma há dois dias. Porém, não era esperado por essa corte que a violência sofrida no esconderijo de Voldemort – nesse dado momento, algumas pessoas gemeram – tenha afetado temporariamente a sua memória.

- Um homem não pode ser acusado por crimes que ele não cometeu – um homem, diretamente ao lado do ministro falou. – E se Draco Malfoy não se lembra, e o Veritasserum não fará efeito, porque ele não tem acesso a sua memória, eu suponho que não poderemos prendê-lo. Considerem-no inocente.

- Mas e quando a memória dele voltar? Ele se lembrará e estará livre, mesmo sendo culpado! – outro homem falou, mais ao fundo da arquibancada. – Eu digo que devemos prendê-lo, por segurança.

E formou-se uma grande discussão, para saber se deveriam ou não prender o loiro, visto que desmemoriado, ele era inocente, mas quando a sua memória voltasse, ele seria culpado, novamente.

- Prender esse homem, seria, hoje, uma injustiça. – o Ministro discursou, contido e sério, após conseguir o silêncio geral. - Deixá-lo em liberdade, também. Portanto, para encontrar um consenso nesse tribunal, eu sugiro que adiemos o julgamento. Draco Malfoy, o senhor está intimado a voltar a este tribunal daqui a exatos três meses, no dia 12 de Junho. Se ninguém tiver mais nada a acrescentar, considero essa sessão, encerrada.

Assim que saiu da sala, um pensamento veio à mente de Draco. Ele correu ao encontro do ministro, que já estava afastado dos demais.

- Sr. Weasley! – ele chamou, e o ruivo virou-se meio surpreso. – Como espera que eu sobreviva três meses, se eu não sei quem sou, não tenho a quem procurar e não tenho nenhum dinheiro ou roupa, que não essa do corpo? – ele perguntou. A roupa que estava usando, era, segundo a enfermeira, a mesma que ele usava no dia que foi encontrado, e que apenas fora lavada.

- Eu sinto muito, Malfoy. Deveria ter dito isso ainda durante o tribunal. Sozinho, eu não posso resolver nada, mesmo sendo o primeiro-ministro – e voltou a andar.

Draco começou a forçar a memória, a pensar no que fazer. Será que aquela enfermeira, Amelia Bones, o acolheria? Afinal, ela o achava bonito. "É, antes de você ser uma colcha de retalhos ambulante." Mas mesmo assim, era possível tentar. Mas, e se ela não o acolhesse?

- Sr. Malfoy – o sr. Weasley voltou a chamar. – Existe uma pessoa que talvez possa o ajudar – ele informou, entregando-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho. – Procure essa pessoa, explique o que aconteceu. E... bem, boa sorte – ele desejou, antes de entrar no elevador.

Ele abriu o pedaço de pergaminho.

"Harry James Potter

Godric Hollow's, 53

Ao lado do Orfanato Lily Potter"

Harry James Potter. Aquele nome não era estranho, e de alguma forma, não lhe dava uma sensação tão boa. Catou os bolsos e achou uma moeda dourada, dada às escondidas por Amelia.

- Então, Harry James Potter. Espero que esteja em casa, porque eu tenho uma enorme missão para você, seja lá quem você for.

* * *

**N/A**:Gente, pega leve, tá? essa é a minha primeira fic slash. E a primeira fic Drarry. Sejam... legais? 


	2. I

**- I -**

Com muita dificuldade, Draco conseguiu achar o Caldeirão Furado. O lugar tinha um aspecto feio e mal-conservado. Por dentro, o lugar era escuro e miserável, também. Umas poucas bruxas velhas – e entendam isso em um amplo sentido – estavam sentadas em um canto, bebendo. O loiro sentou-se num dos bancos do balcão e esperou, imaginando onde poderia comprar Pó-de-Flú, e se a visita poderia ajudá-lo a lembrar de alguma coisa.

De uma porta, provavelmente reservada apenas aos funcionários, surgiu um velho bem careca e meio encurvado, parecendo uma noz. – O que vai querer, meu jovem? – ele perguntou, a voz tremida.

- O senhor sabe como posso chegar ao Beco Diagonal? – Draco perguntou, tão baixo quanto se aquilo fosse um segredo.

- Meu jovem... Porque não avisou antes! – o velho chamou-lhe com o dedo e lhe indicou uma entrada.

O loiro o seguiu e passando pelo bar, saiu num pequeno pátio murado, onde não havia nada, exceto uma lata de lixo e um pouco de mato. O senhor contou alguns tijolos e bateu três vezes com a ponta da varinha. _"Preciso arranjar uma varinha"_, Draco anotou mentalmente.

O tijolo tocado estremeceu, assim como o rapaz, excitado. No meio apareceu um buraquinho, que foi se alargando cada vez mais. Um segundo depois, ele se viu diante de um arco enorme, que abria para uma rua de pedras irregulares que serpeava e sumia de vista. O coração estava acelerado e, num flash, ele lembrou de uma das vezes em que estivera com os pais, ali.

"_Ele estava wmburrado. O pai dissera que pensaria sobre comprar-lhe uma vassoura, mas desde o seu aniversário, não comentava mais nada. Tentava persuadir a mãe a dar a ele, mas não parecia estar tendo muito sucesso também._

_- Draco, eu já disse, vamos apenas comprar seu material escolar, hoje – a mãe disse, quando ele pediu pela terceira vez, desde que entraram no beco._

_- Porque? – ele perguntou, fechando a cara. _

_O pai lhe lançou um olhar frio. – Precisaremos conversar em casa ou você pretende calar a boca e parar de me irritar?_

_O pequeno loiro calou-se, olhando para o chão. As conversas com o pai nunca eram muito boas, pois ele sempre saía com a face vermelha e ardida, ou as orelhas doloridas de tantos puxões.- Não senhor, eu ficarei calado – respondeu por fim, com a voz cheia de respeito._

_Os pais praticamente não se falaram durante o trajeto até a loja de roupas. _

– _Não quero que me traga problemas, ouviu? – a mãe disse, dando um suave beijo em sua testa. – Não se preocupe quanto à sua vassoura, tentarei convencer seu pai, mas não hoje._

_- Cissa, não me atrase! – o pai reclamou e ela prontamente prostou-se ao seu lado._

_Logo uma velha bruxa começou a medí-lo em todas as direções, deixando-o entediado, até que um rapazinho magricela entrou na loja. O garoto parecia muito tímido, e ficou em pé ao seu lado._

_- Alô – Draco cumprimentou, educado. – Hogwarts, também?_

_- É – o garotinho, pequeno demais para as suas vestes folgadas, respondeu."_

- Anh... Sr? - O velho chamou, tirando-o das lembranças.

Conseguira ver os rosto dos seus pais, e se achou muito parecido com eles. Seu pai tinha o mesmo rosto pontudo, os lábios e nariz fino, os cabelos platinados e os olhos cinzentos. A mãe, cabelos lisos e louros, os olhos azuis e parecia ser muito mais amorosa que o pai, que lhe tinha uma aparência rigorosa.

- Ah, obrigado. Onde consigo comprar Pó-de-Flú? – perguntou, tentando não se irritar por ter sido tirado do seu passado tão precioso.

- Naquela loja ali em frente, vê? – o senhor apontou seu dedo enrugado e encurvado

para uma farmácia.

Draco agradeceu e foi em direção à loja. Farmácia Mullpeppers, ele leu no letreiro. Entrou e quase se arrependeu. O lugar cheirava mal. Muito mal. Aproximou-se do balcão, e foi atendido prontamente, e redirecionado para uma lareira.

Como se sempre tivesse sabido utilizar uma lareira, ele viajou por muitos segundos até um outro bar, já no vilarejo de Godric Hollow's. Saindo do bar, não demorou até que se deparasse com o orfanato Lily Potter. Bom, não ter se perdido já era uma grande vitória para aquele dia.

Procurou, nas proximidades do prédio, o número 53. Era uma casa de construção antiga, sem andares, e bem conservada. Havia uma varanda coberta, com um banco de madeira em um dos cantos. Seguiu o pequeno caminho de cimento até a porta da casa e bateu. Parecia não ter ninguém em casa. Bateu mais uma vez, após alguns segundos. Nada. Suspirou.

- É, estava tudo dando certo demais até aqui – comentou mal-humorado. A barriga voltou a roncar. – Espero que a comida naquele bar não seja muito cara.

Passara praticamente toda a tarde dentro do bar. Era uma impressão ou todos os bares bruxos eram assim, imundos? Em compensação, a comida era muito boa e as atendentes, gentis.

- Sabem onde eu posso encontrar Harry Potter? – ele perguntou, depois de pagar pela refeição.

- Provavelmente no orfanato, ele é o dono – uma loira respondeu, enquanto lhe servia um chá de cortesia, que por sinal não era muito bom. "_Anotação mental: eu odeio chá"._ – Senão, no número 53, é bem pertinho.

Draco se deu por satisfeito. Iria, então, no orfanato. Claro, deveria ter pensado nisso antes. _Lily Potter_. Seria uma esposa?

Ele tentou entrar com contado com o tal Potter, mas disseram que o rapaz estava ocupado demais tratando de um assunto urgente, e que ele voltasse outro dia. Exceto, claro, que fosse para tratar de alguma adoção. Ele quase pensou em dizer que pretendia adotar uma criança, sim, mas desistiu ao ver o monte de papelada que deveria preencher antes mesmo de ir ver as crianças, antes de conversar com Potter. Preferiu esperar.

E esperou mesmo. Já era noite alta quando o moreno resolveu voltar para casa. Draco já havia adormecido diversas vezes no banco da varanda e estava de olhos fechados, tentando lembrar de qualquer coisa, quando ouviu os passos.

- Quem está aí? – uma voz não muito grave, mas firme, perguntou.

Draco tentou se levantar e gemeu de dor, enquanto ouvia os vários estralos nas articulações. – Você é – e abaixou os olhos para o pergaminho que recebera, para ter certeza do nome – Harry J. Potter?

- Depende de quem esteja procurando – o rapaz deu um passo para frente, a varinha em punho. Com a luz da rua, Draco viu seu rosto. Parecido demais com o rapaz que lembrava. Isso lhe deu uma certa segurança, afinal, já o conhecia. Em sua lembrança, pareciam amigáveis um com o outro, afinal.

- Eu vim sob a recomendação do primeiro-ministro, ele disse que talvez você me ajudasse – explicou.

- Quem é você? – Harry perguntou, espreitando os olhos, já que o loiro se encontrava numa das áreas escuras da varanda.

- Oh, desculpe. Achei que você lembraria de mim. Meu nome, se é o que pergunta, é Draco Malfoy – ele se apresentou. – Eu acordei de um coma de quase dez anos e –

- Me poupe dos detalhes, Malfoy. Isso, todo o mundo bruxo já sabe, saiu uma nota n'O Profeta. – o rapaz interrompeu. – O que quer aqui?

- Como eu falei, o sr. Weasley disse que talvez você pudesse me ajudar – Draco não estava gostando do rumo da conversa. O rapaz não parecia nada satisfeito em vê-lo, e nada solícito também.

- Eu sinto muito pela sua amnésia, Malfoy – o rapaz começou, os olhos esmeraldados duros. - Sim, eu me lembro de você. Infelizmente, devo acrescentar. Mas nós não éramos amigos e eu creio que não há nada que eu possa fazer para ajudar – ele informou com a expressão séria e entrou na casa.

"_Merda", _Draco pensou. Ele começou a andar de volta para o bar, pensando no que iria fazer. Não tinha dinheiro suficiente para pagar uma noite aonde quer que fosse. E nem estava com sono. Mas, sem varinha, sabia que era imprudente passar a noite na rua. Xingou mais uns nomes feios, em pensamento. "_Anotação mental: se um dia eu conseguiur provar a minha inocência, vou infernizar a vida do Potter."_ Já estava a uns vinte metros da casa, quando ouviu alguém chamar seu sobrenome. Virou-se, era o moreno outra vez.

Ele andava apressado em sua direção. Draco deu alguns passos para se aproximar, também, parando exatamente embaixo de um poste, há uns quinze metros da casa.

- O que quer, Potter? – perguntou frio, a voz arrastando-se ainda mais. Encantou-se momentaneamente com o efeito que a frieza dava em sua voz, que embora fosse naturalmente arrastada, não era tanto quanto parecia agora.

Ao olhar nos olhos do rapaz, viu o reflexo do seu rosto feio, e pôde perceber uma ponta de culpa. _A-há!_ Ficou muito mais confiante. Afinal, aquelas cicatrizes serviam para alguma coisa.

- Er... Aceita um chá? – Potter convidou incerto. – Poderíamos conversar melhor. Eu acho que posso te ajudar, sim.

- Você acha, é? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

O rapaz suspirou. Parecia incomodado com a situação, para o gosto do loiro. – Bom, eu sei algumas coisas sobre você, apesar de não temos sido amigos. – E nessa hora, suas pupilas contraíram, indicando uma pequena omissão. – Se você ainda quiser, podemos jantar, ou tomar um chá ou um café...

E por um momento, o jovem Malfoy lutou contra o seu orgulho (afinal, ele fora destratado!), e resolveu que precisava mesmo de que o moreno o ajudasse. – Eu não sei se gosto de chá, mas aceitarei o café – e deu um sorriso amigável. Potter pareceu um pouco surpreso pelo gesto e sorriu também, de uma forma contida e tímida, indicando o caminho da sua casa, meio desconcertado.

Eles caminharam em silêncio, e Harry o guiou casa adentro. Ela era aconchegante, bem iluminada e sem uma decoração chamativa. O rapaz indicou que ele sentasse num banco de bar, próximo ao balcão que dividia a sala de jantar da cozinha. Ele obedeceu, e o outro começou a preparar o café de uma maneira que ele tinha certeza que não envolvia mágica alguma.

- E então, que tipo de ajuda você quer? – o moreno perguntou, e Draco agradeceu por ele mesmo ter puxado o assunto. Sentia-se esxtremamente desconfortável tendo que pedir algo a alguém.

- Bom, eu não sei ainda. Toda a que puder receber, eu acho – ele mentiu. Na verdade, sabia exatamente do que precisava. Uma casa, roupas limpas e um passado. Depois, provar a sua inocência. Ah, sim, esse seria um bom começo.

- O que você lembra, o que sabe sobre você? – o moreno insistiu.

Draco pensou um pouco, tentando recordar de tudo o que ouvira, o pouco que lembrava e tudo o que descobrira que ainda sabia. E contou. Contou exatamente o que o ministro havia dito, o que Amelia contara durante as sopas e o que lembrara durante à ida ao Beco Diagonal – e ambos coraram de leve quando ele contou essa parte do assunto.

- Mas eu sei que não matei ninguém, Harry. Alguém, em minha cabeça me fala, desde que fiquei consciente, que eu não sou um assassino – ele explicou, torcendo para que o moreno acreditasse nele.

- Uhm – o outro assentiu. Draco pôde ver mais uma vez, aquela sombra no olhar dele. Seria pena? – Sabe, é muito, muito estranho te ouvir me chamar pelo nome de batismo – ele confessou, enquanto retirava as xícaras da mesa. – Não tínhamos amizade.

- É, você comentou – ele concordou – mas se você preferir--

- Então, Draco – ele enfatizou seu nome de batismo, como se para dizer que para ele estava tudo bem, se chamarem pelo primeiro nome. – Acho que precisaremos arranjar um lugar para você ficar, a princípio. Se você quiser, pode ficar o tempo que precisar. – Draco sentiu que o convite era um pouco inseguro.

- Eu não vou incomodar você? – ele perguntou. – Não, isso não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação. Eu vou incomodar você. – corrigiu-se. - Quer dizer, três meses é muito tempo e meu dinheiro... – na verdade, ele também não se sentia muito à vontade, morando de favor na casa de uma pessoa que não tinha nenhum laço afetivo.

Harry pensou por um momento, e Draco ficou esperando o que o seu novo colega resolveria.

- Bom, eu posso te _alugar_ o sofá, com direito a casa, comida e roupa lavada – ele começou. – E você pagaria trabalhando meio período lá no orfanato, estamos precisando de uma babá para cuidar dos menores.

- Babá? Menores? – Aquilo não estava soando muito bom para o loiro. Acabara de descobrir que não gostava de criança, apenas por pensar nelas.

- É. São cerca de 50 crianças, entre cinco e dez ou onze anos. É só o tempo em que eles não estão assistindo aula. Você trabalharia com mais três babás – ele contou, e o tom animado da sua voz informava que ele achava a idéia boa. - É só ajudá-los com as lições, cuidar para que não façam magia, brincar com elas... Essas coisas de babá. No meu escritório tem lareira com acesso à Rede Flú – ele continuou – e se quiser, você poderá sair e voltar para lá de qualquer lugar, enquanto não estiver trabalhando. Assim, poderá tentar encontrar alguma coisa sobre você. E eu o ajudaria, indicando os lugares ou as pessoas que acho que você deve procurar. E então, o que me diz?

Se tratavam de crianças. Talvez, se ele tivesse sorte, não fossem tão chatas. E a proposta era irrecusável, embora mais por necessidade do que por ser realmente boa. Mas, ainda assim, **eram crianças! **

O loiro suspirou resignado, achando que se metia, na verdade, numa grande encrenca. –Tudo bem. Negócio fechado. – estendeu a mão, ao que Harry apertou com um sorriso satisfeito. E mais aberto que o primeiro da noite.

Harry serviu um jantar – que intimamente Draco achou 'meia boca' – e eles continuaram a tentar conversar. Mais uma vez, o loiro achou que era um jovem intragável. Harry lembrou de umas duas pessoas que ele deveria procurar e disse que assim que conseguisse o endereço de qualquer uma delas, o avisaria.

Depois, arrumaram o que seria a cama de Draco por muito tempo.

* * *

Harry levantou, como de costume, no meio da madrugada. Um costume adquirido depois de várias noites sem conseguir dormir normalmente. Olhou para o relógio de cabeceira. Eram três e meia. Espreguiçou-se e colocou os pés para fora da cama e o chão não estava frio, o que incentivou-o a levantar. Aquele fora um dia agitado, com a chegada de uma nova criança ao orfanato e para a tristeza de Harry, não era sequer órfã, mas vítima de maus tratos pelo pai – a mãe já era falecida. Mesmo trabalhando duro no orfanato há tanto tempo, ainda partia seu coração ver casos como esse.

E seu medo maior – e por isso, a fundação do Orfanato Lily Potter – era que, pelo erro de um pai ou uma mãe, novos Tom Riddles surgissem por aí. Ele tratava de dar toda a atenção a todas elas, quase cento e cinquenta crianças e adolescentes, desde o dia em que chegavam ao dia em que eram adotados ou se formavam. Todos os anos, as crianças que recebiam as cartas eram enviadas como bolsistas para Hogwarts, com ajuda do Ministério e da própria escola.

Ele desejava ser um Auror, mas desde o sexto ano, tinha desistido da carreira, visto que não possuia as qualificações. Hermione atuava como a Curandeira mais jovem do St. Mungus, enquanto Ron trabalhava como Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. Harry trabalhou alguns meses no Departamento de Execução de Leis, mas depois que resolveu fundar o orfanato, abandonou o emprego e dedicava-se exclusivamente a esse prejeto desde então.

Caminhando devagar, tentando não fazer barulho, atravessou a sala. Abriu a geladeira e tirou uma caixa de suco de abóbora, do qual se serviu. Na volta para o quarto, passou pela frente do sofá e pôde ver Malfoy, que dormia tranquilo.

Aceitar aquele rapaz em sua casa fora a maior loucura que poderia ter cometido. Mas o sentimento de culpa – e o coração mole que ganhou trabalhando com tantas crianças – falaram mais alto, depois de ter se arrependido da forma como o tratou. Afinal de contas, embora tivesse mais ou menos vinte e seis anos, como o próprio Harry, ele poderia ser considerado um jovem adolescente, que não viveu durante dez anos. Pela sua aparência, se não o conhecesse, jamais diria que ele tinha mais de vinte anos.

Malfoy dormia de lado, o cabelo (que ia até um pouco antes dos ombros) cobriam parte do seu rosto. Estava vestido apenas com uma calça emprestada pelo moreno, e Harry sentiu uma fisgada no peito ao ver a marca que ele mesmo produzira, anos atrás. Fora a visão das cicatrizes no rosto do loiro que balançou o seu instinto. Antes, só iria pedir desculpas e convidá-lo para passar a noite, e no dia seguinte o encaminharia para algum sonserino do tempo de escola. Mas não conseguiu, ao ver o estrago que Voldemort havia causado no rapaz. Suspirou, antes de voltar para o quarto.

Só voltou a acordar depois que o dia já tinha amanhecido. E com um cheiro muito bom no ar que lembrava os cafés-da-manhã na casa dos Dursley. Foi para a cozinha, e no caminho, percebeu que Malfoy já estava acordado. Ao parar no arco que separava a sala de jantar da sala de estar, deparou-se com o loiro, que abria freneticamente os armários da cozinha, enquanto assobiava uma música que ele não conhecia.

- Será que Harry não tem mel nessa cozinha? – o loiro se perguntou, olhando com atenção todos os armários, com portas abertas.

- Tem numa garrafinha, atrás das caixas de cereal, no segundo armário à sua direita – ele respondeu, denunciando sua presença e fazendo com que Malfoy se sobressaltasse.

- 'Dia. Espero que não se importe por eu ter invadido sua cozinha – ele cumprimentou, pegando o mel e fechando os armários em seguida. – É que estou dormindo pouco, e estava cansado de ficar deitado, entende?

Harry riu. Aquele Malfoy era muito estranho, muito diferente. Sabia que depois que ele recuperasse a memória, eles voltariam a se odiar e o loiro ia se arrepender de estar sendo tão amigável e educado. "_Mas, enquanto isso não acontece, não se preocupe com isso."_

- Ah, não. Fique à vontade. O que está preparando? – ele se inclinou sobre o balcão, para olhar.

- Panquecas. É comida trouxa, talvez você não conhe--

- Panquecas? Nem acredito que você saiba mesmo cozinhar comida trouxa. Onde aprendeu? - Draco o olhou como se ele fosse louco. Claro, ele não lembrava. – Desculpe. Tem pra mim?

Os dois passaram um início de manhã pacífico. Draco parecia extremamente incomodado com o fato de ter de usar roupas trouxas. E principalmente, de ter de pegar uma roupa emprestada dele. E depois de muita insistência, Draco se permitiu sair com Harry para comprar algumas roupas, mas sob a importante condição de que o loiro pagaria toda a despesa extra em duas horas a mais de trabalho diariamente por uma semana.

Por fim, caminharam até o orfanato, enquanto Draco perguntava sobre o funcionamento de tudo lá. Assim que entrou, foram cumprimentados por algumas professoras e entre elas, Gina Weasley.

- Olá, Harry – ela cumprimentou, doce. E depois virou-se para Draco. – Malfoy? O que está fazendo aqui? Harry, você não es—

- Gina, Draco está morando lá em casa – ele contou, e a cara dela se transformou por alguns segundo antes de voltar à expressão natural de calma.

- O Ron e a Mione já sabem? – ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não, e eu espero que você não conte... ainda. Passe na minha sala mais tarde para conversarmos melhor, tudo bem? – ele pediu, tentando não constranger o loiro, discutindo isso na frente dele.

Ela assentiu, e ele mostrou os aposentos ao loiro. As salas de aula, os dormitórios dos alunos que estavam em Hogwarts, o berçário... Enfim, todo o orfanato, inclusive a sua sala. Apresentou-o às babás que trabalhariam com ele, Paola, Julie e Verona e deixando elas com o encargo de ensiná-lo tudo o que ele precisasse saber, subiu para o escritório. Poucos minutos depois, Gina bateu na porta e sentou-se à sua frente.

- Harry, você perdeu completamente o juízo, não foi? – ela perguntou, num tom que indicava não se tratar de uma bronca. – Aquele cara pode te dar muito trabalho quando a memória dele voltar. Já imaginou?

- Eu pensei nisso durante a noite, sim, mas aí já era tarde. E eu não pretendo voltar atrás em minha decisão – ele contou.

A ex-namorada sorriu carinhosa. – Você é mesmo um coração mole, Harry. Não pode ver um necessitado. Aposto como ele apareceu pedindo ajuda, com a cara cheia de cicatrizes e você não resistiu.

- E você me conhece demais – ele respondeu, retribuindo o carinho. – Mas, pense comigo. O que ele poderia fazer? Ele não era sequer um comensal, Gina, era apenas um adolescente que passou tempo demais ao lado de Lucius Malfoy.

A garota concordou. – Ele continua parecendo aquele adolescente, nem envelheceu muito. Se não fosse tão ruim ficar inconsciente por tanto tempo, acho que até eu iria pedir para entrar em coma – ela riu, levantando-se. - Tenho de ir, aqueles anjinhos com chifres e tridente me esperam!

- Gina – ele chamou antes que a garota pudesse sair – não con—

- Pode deixar, chefe. Nada de Weasleys enfiados nesse assunto – ela fingiu bater continência antes de fechar a porta.

Harry suspirou ao olhar as várias correspondências e fichas. As crianças pequenas sempre eram adotadas mais rapidamente, até os cinco anos de idade. As outras, à medida que iam crescendo, perdiam ainda mais a esperança de serem adotadas. Mas não perdiam a felicidade, pois Harry tinha absoluta certeza de que formavam uma grande família ali. Passou algumas horas, dividido entre responder cartas de crianças de Hogwarts, agendando pessoalmente – ele não tinha mais uma secretária – horários para os pais, analisando os cadastros dos que tinham interesse em uma criança e etc. Entre as cartas, achou uma do Sr. Weasley.

"_Harry, _

_Espero que Malfoy não o tenha incomodado, mas eu não sabia o que fazer com ele. Sei que tomou a decisão certa, ajudando-o ou não. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, sabe onde me encontrar._

_Arthur Weasley."_

Ele não sabia o que fazer um ova! Harry podia apostar que o Sr. Weasley sabia que ele não conseguiria deixar uma pessoa passar pela situação que Draco estava passando e ainda bater a porta em sua cara. Respondeu imediatamente.

"_Sr. Weasley,_

_Eu irei ajudar Malfoy, não se preocupe. Eu o abriguei em minha casa, mas não deixe que Ron saiba – ainda não conversei com Hermione, e o Sr. sabe como só ela consegue controlá-lo. Eu tenho aqui dois nomes que gostaria de localizar, se não for um transtorno. São antigos colegas de Malfoy, os únicos que lembro que não estavam envolvidos com Voldemort. São eles Pansy Parkinson (o nome é de solteira, não sei se ela casou) e Blaise Zabini.Espero que não seja difícil encontrar._

_Obrigado,_

_Harry"_

Estralou o pescoço, sentado na poltrona e olhou para o relógio. As aulas da manhã ainda não tinham chegado ao final, então era de se esperar que Malfoy estivesse com os pequenos. Pelo horário, deveria ser a hora do banho. Riu sozinho, imaginando o rapaz trocando a fralda de um deles. Como ele estaria se saindo?

* * *

Draco estava responsável por vestir a roupa dos pequenos, que já estava previamente separada. Harry não havia dito nada sobre ter que ajudar com o que eles chamavam de "pequenos", que eram todas as crianças que ainda não estavam na escola fundamental.

Agora, ele se via diante de um menino de uns quatro anos chamado Andrew, que insistia em tentar correr ao invés de colocar o short. Ele sabia, desde o começo que aquilo era uma grande furada. Ah, sabia!

Quando finalmente conseguiu vestir o garoto, que foi correndo para o outro lado do aposento, onde Verona os penteava e cuidava para que não se afastassem, Paola entregou-lhe uma menina loirinha, de olhos bem azuis. Seu rosto lembrava, de uma forma bem infantil, o rosto da sua mãe.

- Olá, como se chama? – ele perguntou, enquanto tratava de enxugar suavemente a criança, que já vinha enrolada com sua toalha rosa.

- Violet – ela respondeu, tímida. – E o seu?

- Meu nome é Draco, significa dragão. Você sabia que tem o nome de uma flor muito bonita, Violet? – ele perguntou, se afeiçoando com a pequena, que fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto estendia os braços para colocar o vestido.

- A tia Verona contou que dragões são feios e malvados. 'Cê é malvado também? – ela perguntou, as mãos pequenas e frias pelo banho segurando seu rosto.

- Não, pequenina. Eu não sou um dragão malvado – ele sorriu, colocando sua mão sobre uma das mãozinhas dela. "Elas podem ser uma gracinha, afinal." A garota retribuiu o sorriso e foi pentear-se.

Ficou na atividade de arrumar as crianças por mais ou menos uma hora. Já estavam quase terminando, aquele era o último menino. Um bebê com mais ou menos um ano e meio de idade. Paola o ensinava a secá-lo e passar o talco, mas não se envolvia. E então, depois de todo seco e perfumado, o pequeno premiou seu "babá" com um **jato quente**, bem no meio da cara.

"_Crianças boazinhas são raras exceções. Em geral, elas são uns diabretes!"_ Draco pensou, enquanto o **líquido amarelado** escorria pelo seu nariz.

* * *

**N/A:** Ai, que lindo! Eu tava doida pra fazer isso com o Draquinho, juro que tava! Isso já aconteceu comigo, uma vez, e eu precisava passar essa sensação adiante! Respondendo aos maravilhosos reviews...

**Pitchinha : **Ah, você achou que o Sr. Weasley tava meio em cima do muro, né? Nã-nãnãaaa... Ele encaminhou o loirinho pro canto certo : )

**Gaby.M.Black: **Você foi mais que legal, obrigada! Pode deixar que eu vou fazer eles se tirarem casquinhas, viu? E o Harry, bem... O Harry é o Harry, né?

**May - Ryn-chan: **O Draquinho tem de sofrer, tem sim! Senão não tem graça... (Mas eu concordo que ele é lindo, gostoso, inteligente e tem a carinha fofa, mesmo cheia de cicatriz.) E quanto ao Snape... Bem... Na verdade eu acho que ele morreu sim. Mas não chora! É que senão, o Draquinho seria mandado pra casa dele... E não pode! O Draco tem de ficar com o Harry, ué. E também, se o Snape estivesse vivo, bem, é porque ele seria inocente, e em consequência, o Draco também seria... Entende? ;;

**Simca-chan: **Nhá... Como você agora deve perceber, na verdade o big Weasley é um cara inteligente e bonzinho! Afinal, não é a toa que ele é o primeiro-ministro, né?

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **Espero que você não tenha ficado desapontada por Draquinho não ter obrigado o Harry a ajudar ele. É que o Draco não tem memória, mas a sua personalidade não vai mudar muito, e no orgulho dele - ãnh-an - ninguém toca! E em breve, parte do Draco original vai voltar, eu acho... Á medida que a memória dele vá voltando, talvez...

**Isis:** Obrigada, queridinha! Continue comentando, tá?

**Ma-chan2: **Ai, que emocionante! Bem.. eu ainda não tenho assim uma previsão de quantidade de capitulos, mas não deve ter mais do que uns quinze... Mas ainda não é nada certo, sabe? Talvez seja mais curta, ou mais longa... Então, resumindo: eu não sei.

**Ainsley Haynes: **Espero que você goste mais desse capítulo, viu? Eu fiz de tudo para não cometer aqueles errinhos da última vez... Mas se qualquer coisa estiver errada, pode avisar!

**Fabrielle:** Muito obrigada! Espero que continue gostando, tá?

**E para todas as pessoas que não comentaram, muitos beijos, continuem lendo... Mas quem sabe um comentário, agora?**


	3. II

**- II-**

As outras babás riam descontroladamente enquanto Draco se controlava para não soltar palavrões na frente das crianças, embora tivesse uns bem feios na ponta da língua.

- O que é tão engraçado? – ele escutou uma voz masculina na porta do aposento.

- Tio Harry! – as crianças correram para abraçá-lo, felizes.

Enquanto tentava lavar e secar o rosto - e sua maior revolta naquele momento era que havia urina respingada em seu cabelo – ouvia os cumprimentos sorridentes. Quando voltou do banheiro, viu o moreno abaixado brincando com um dos meninos, que tentava advinhar em qual das mãos ele escondera um sapo de chocolate.

- Nossa, você está exalando urina. Perfume novo?– Harry tentava se manter sério, mas mordia os lábios pelo insucesso.

- Não dê tanta atenção a ele, Draco – Julie, uma morena de olhos escuros e cabelos encaracolados, avisou – isso também já aconteceu com o Harry algumas dezenas de vezes só nesses seis anos que trabalho aqui.

Harry fez uma careta a ela, que retribuiu com um sorriso.

- Eu não sabia que ia ter que trabalhar com os pequenos também – Draco estreitou os olhos.

- Bem, é que de manhã, como a maioria das crianças está em aula, vocês ficam responsáveis pelos pequenos também – Harry explicou, tentando parecer inocente. – Mas eles são uns anjinhos, Draco, você viu!

Uns anjinhos. Aqueles meninos eram uns demônios, isso sim. O loiro simplesmente não conseguia simpatizar de maneira real com os pirralhos. Achava-os fofinhos. E só. Porque o trabalho que davam, simplesmente superava qualquer vozinha infantil.

- E agora? – ele perguntou às meninas – o que fazemos com eles?

- Contamos uma história para que eles durmam. Por isso o Harry está aqui. Nós só escutamos, ele é quem conta – Julie explicou, enquanto encaminhava, em fila, os meninos para a "sala da soneca".

Era um grande quarto com um enorme colchão de molas no chão, coberto de travesseiros e cobertores de todas as cores. Assim que entraram, cada criança recebeu um copo de leite, que era esvaziado antes que ela pudesse escolher a sua cor. E depois que todos deitaram, Harry sentou no pufe do meio e Paola, num canto da sala, começou a dedilhar suavemente em um violão, uma música lenta.

"Bom, a história de hoje" Harry começou "é sobre um duende chamado Rumpelstiltskin". As crianças tentaram repetir o nome, e Draco podia imaginar vários nós nas pequenas e rosadas línguas.Ao final da história, eram poucos os que estavam acordados. Harry se despediu das meninas e saiu, junto com o loiro.

- Não tem nenhuma outra coisa que eu possa fazer, Harry? Crianças, não são, sinceramente, a minha vocação – Draco pediu.

- Eu não tenho secretária. Mas não é emprego de meio período, é horário admnistrativo – Harry avisou. – Eu não acho que seria útil para vo—

- ­­_Peloamordedeus,_ Harry. Elas são **assustadoras**. E são minúsculas e você sequer pode soltar palavrão na frente delas! – ele exasperou, lembrando do bebê e da vontade de xingar que sentiu.

- Quem diria, Draco Malfoy morre de medo de crianças – o moreno riu abertamente – Isso significa que você está desistindo?

- Não. – ele respondeu, orgulhoso. – Isso significa que eu prefiro ficar com o combinado. Que era cuidar dos menores, não dos pequenos – explicou e fuzilou o moreno com o olhar.

Harry riu, constrangido. - Então, faremos o seguinte. Nós sairemos agora, e amanhã de tarde você ficará responsável por ajudar no dever de casa dos menores. São lições básicas de matemática, inglês, estudos sociais e ciência. Depois, servirá um lanche que a cozinha vai te passar e estará liberado.

Draco pensou por um momento. Bem, nada poderia ser pior que os pequenos. Afinal, ele não precisaria dar banho em ninguém. E não receberia jatos.

- Perfeito. – Draco ainda tinha a impressão de que Harry só estava mesmo tentando ocupá-lo, mas não se importou.

Almoçaram em casa – e Draco foi quem preparou o almoço, depois de muita insistência (afinal, ele não queria se sentir inútil!) e saíram para um enorme prédio trouxa.

Draco olhava maravilhado para as escadas rolantes. - É seguro? – perguntou em um cochicho.

Harry segurou o riso e fez que sim com a cabeça. E para dar o exemplo, subiu. Draco fez o mesmo, de maneira insegura.

Talvez fosse o fato de este Draco parecer completamente diferente do antigo, mas era até divertido estar com ele. Não precisava se preocupar em dar respostar rápidas e afiadas, muito menos precisava odiá-lo o tempo todo. Não que ele precisasse se esforçar quando adolescente. Porque Harry sinceramente nunca o _odiou_, apenas respondia à altura as bobagens que o outro dizia.

Passaram a tarde entrando e saindo de lojas, e Harry corou quando ouviu cochichos nas lojas, do tipo: "Nossa, que lindo, pena que namora o feioso do cicatriz." Será que estava parecendo que eles tinham um relacionamento? Quer dizer, não que ele tivesse algum problema com isso, mas ele não era gay, e não se sentia bem sendo visto assim.

Compraram - a contragosto de Malfoy, que odiou o estilo – várias roupas trouxas, de forma que ele pudesse usá-las tanto em Godric Hollow's quanto quando fosse resolver seus problemas em outras áreas. Compraram bem menos do que o Harry achou que comprariam, devido ao orgulho do loiro, que parecia ser uma carcterística inerente. Após irem ao banheiro e reduzirem com mágica as sacolas paa que cabessem todas em uma só, Harry convidou-o para um sorvete.

- Eles não fazem nada, como fazer você soltar bolhas, ou algo do tipo? – Draco perguntou confuso, enquanto tomava seu sorvete de baunilha. "Eu acho que não gosto de chocolate", ele havia dito.

- Não. Uma inocente delícia trouxa – Harry explicou, ao que Draco fez um "que coisa sem graça" baixinho.

Tomaram a maior parte da sobremesa em silêncio. O loiro parecia compenetrado, fitando o nada, e Harry o observou por algum tempo. Não era feio. As cicatrizes estavam concentradas do lado esquerdo do rosto, entre os olhos e a boca, embora houvessem cicatrizes espalhadas em todo o rosto. Mas ainda assim, era um homem muito atraente, as cicatrizes em conjunto com os olhos, davam-lhe um ar misterioso. ­­_"Elas não sabiam mesmo do que estavam falando"_ pensou. Sorriu ao ver o canto dos lábios dele sujo de sorvete, e Harry se repreendeu por achar a cena encantadora.

- O que? – o loiro perguntou, surpreendendo o sorriso do moreno.

Harry tossiu e parou de sorrir, tentando não ficar desconcertado pela situação. – Er, está sujo – ele avisou, coçando o próprio canto da boca para indicar onde estava sujo no rapaz, que limpou e agradeceu.

- Harry, você sabe onde fica a Mansão Malfoy? – Draco perguntou, após alguns minutos pensando, enquanto caminhavam para o banheiro, onde aparatariam.

- Bom... Sei, mas a casa está completamente interditada. Ainda está cheia de magia negra, aquele lugar – Harry explicou, sabendo o que o outro pensava. – Não acho uma boa idéia você ir lá, Draco.

- Porque não? – ele perguntou, parando próximo à entrada do banheiro.

- Bem, porque além do fato do Ministério não permitir visitação, ela está cheio de magia negra, como eu já disse. Tem mais de três anos que ninguém vai lá, desde que o Ministério condenou seu pai e congelou os bens dele. E eu já falei que não está aberta a visitação? – ele insistiu, vendo que a feição do loiro não mudava.

- Uhm. Certo – ele disse, sem parecer se importar muito e voltando a andar para o banheiro.

Escolheram um dos últimos compartimentos e Harry pode ouvir antes de aparatar um resmungo que dizia claramente ­_"que pouca vergonha, esses jovens de hoje!"_

* * *

Draco sentiu seus pés baterem no chão e abriu os olhos. Eles estavam novamente nos fundos do bar, de onde saíram. Cumprimentaram o barman e a atendente e passaram direto para casa, sem parar no Orfanato. No caminho, Draco ia pensando que talvez, mesmo com toda a dificuldade que Harry vinha colocando, ele pudesse sim, ir à Mansão Malfoy. Quer dizer, aquile lugar devia guardar memórias suas em todos os lugares! Qual era o problema em aparecer lá? Falando com pessoas talvez ele não lembrasse nada, afinal de contas, ele estava olhando para a cara de Harry há quase vinte e quatro horas e simplesmente não lembrava nada.

Tomou um banho relaxante, a ducha forte e quente batendo em seus músculos. E a todo tempo, pensava em coisas que queria lembrar, como um dos seus aniversários, o dia em que deu o primeiro beijo, como era a vida com os pais... Era frustrante não ter nada para lembrar, não saber nada sobre si mesmo. Ele não sabia nem seu aniversário!

Quando ele entrou na cozinha, Harry estava cozinhando, e ele sentou para assistir. Mas vendo como o outro rapaz era atrapalhado e bagunceiro, resolveu ajudar.

– Eu estou fazendo tanto esforço para lembrar as coisas que às vezes parece que não fiz nada de importante em toda a minha vida– reclamou, lavando alguns legumes.

- Talvez não devesse fazer tanto esforço, talvez devesse simplesmente ir vivendo, até que se lembre – o outro aconselhou, enquanto pegava os legumes lavados.

- Você diz isso porque não tem, em sua vida toda, uma única lembrança de verdade– ele discordou, referindo-se ao dia em que vira Harry pela primeira vez. - Eu estava ouvindo a sua história sobre o tal Rupeltsken...

- ... ­**Rumpelstiltskin**...

- Que seja, você é o único que consegue falar esse nome - ele continuou. – Bem, a Rainha só conseguiu descobrir que o nome da criaturazinha era Rumpe-qualquercoisa, porque mandou um mensageiro correr atrás de todos os nomes, e...

- E nenhum deles estava certo. Você percebeu que foi por coincidência que o cara ouviu? – Harry o interrompeu mais uma vez.

- Porque não podemos ir então a Mansão? – ele voltou a perguntar.

- O que o Rumpelstiltskin tem a ver com isso? – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, o tal mensageiro só conseguiu ouvir o nome do duende, quando o próprio duende disse – ele concluiu, embora não tivesse certeza de que era um argumento válido.

- Eu não posso pedir isso ao Ministro, Draco. Isso seria abrir uma enorme fen—

- E quem disse que precisamos pedir? Porque simplesmente não... invadimos o lugar? – ele perguntou, mexendo furiosamente a panela.

- Malfoy, eu não vou quebrar regras por sua causa – o moreno avisou, falando com muita calma.

- Ah, é. Em geral são as outras pessoas que fazem isso por você. Não o São Potter – ele desdenhou, se arrependendo imediatamente. – Eu não sei mais o que estou falando.

- Do que você me chamou? – Harry se ergueu e, para a surpresa de Draco, não tinha uma cara furiosa. Apenas, surpresa.

- Eu não quis o—

- Você não me ofendeu, anos sendo chamado assim por você, simplesmente perdeu a graça. Você lembra que me chamava assim, na adolescência? – Harry perguntou, os olhos brilhando.

Não. Ele não lembrava. Mas a lembrança simplesmente lhe ocorreu.

"_Ele estava saindo do salão comunal da Sonserina, e no caminho para o almoço, encontrou Potter e seus amigos. Draco estava com Goyle, Crabbe e Pansy, que sorriram quando perceberam que eram em maioria._

_- Olha só, se não é o São Potter, Pobretão Weasley e sua namorada Sangue-ruim – Draco provocou, irônico. – Ninguém disse ainda que é meio perigoso andar pelos corredores sozinho, Pottinho?_

_Viu as orelhas do ruivo ficar vermelha, e a garota nascida trouxa se adiantou, pendindo calma em um sussurro para o namorado. _

_- É, Ron. Seria covardia brigar com uma doninha oxigenada... – o moreno começou._

_- Um buldogue e dois trasgos - o ruivo sorriu desdenhoso e as orelhas voltando à coloração normal. _

– _Ele está tentando nos irritar, assim brigaremos e provavelmente os três pegariam detenção no dia da final. Vocês dois e ele. – Granger comentou. – Só que ele sabe que é um inútil, e vocês dois fazem a diferença no time. Então, vamos embora, garotos._

_- Quem você acha que é para dizer que o Draquinho é inútil?- Pansy avançou, e num gesto rápido,Goyle segurou seu braço._

_- Uh, **Draquinho**, sua namoradinha além de latir, morde, é? Acho melhor comprar uma coleira mais apertada – ela insistiu, e agora Potter e Weasley seguravam ela, tentando afastá-la. _

_Crabbe segurou Pansy pelo outro braço e Draco fez sinal para que saíssem dali, enquanto os quatro soltavam as piores ofensas sobre o trio, que ria satisfeito, mais atrás deles."_

- Draco? – Harry chamou, mais uma vez. Draco balançou a cabeça, confuso, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. – Você está bem? Parece mais pálido que o normal.

- Nós nos odiávamos – ele disse simplesmente. E parou de ajudar, indo sentar novamente no balcão. Precisava escolher exatamente o que falar naquele momento, não podia perder a hospitalidade. _"Ah, que se dane a hospitalidade!"_ – Porquê está me ajudando? – seu tom não era mais confuso, era irritado.

- Nós vamos mesmo discutir isso, é? – Harry suspirou cansado, mas calmo. E não abandonou a tarefa. – Te ajudei porque achei que não valia a pena continuar brigando com você – respondeu, por fim.

- Isso não responde à minha pergunta – o loiro insitiu. – Eu realmente agradeço a ajuda. Mas eu quero saber porquê.

Harry encolheu os ombros. – Então você quer uma razão? Tá. Eu te ajudei porque quis. – E o tom de voz do moreno não se alterava, o que também estava irritando Draco.

- O que ganha com isso? Mais fama de Santo? Está tentando ser canoniza—

- Eu não ganho nada, Malfoy. Muito pelo contrário, eu sei que vou perder muito – Harry cortou.

- Perder? – e sseu tom de voz passou de exigência para curiosidade.

Harry respirou fundo e virou para ele, de olhos fechados. – Porque essa conversa é só a primeira. Á medida que você for lembrando as coisas, vai lembrar da sua aversão a mim. E a convivência vai ser difícil, e eu vou morrer de estresse – Harry explicou, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

Os dois estavam de frente para o outro, e Draco percebeu novamente aquela sombra estranha no olhar do outro.

- E porque _quis_ me ajudar, se como você mesmo disse, temos aversão um ao outro? – Draco não desistia. Alguma coisa estava errada. Aquela calma contida em Harry, ele não parecia tão calmo assim em suas lembranças.

- Eu não disse **nós**. Eu disse **você**. Eu não te odeio, Malfoy, porque tive tempo para esquecer esse sentimento. No máximo, uma pequena... desavença . E eu só descobri isso segundos depois que bati a porta em sua cara, ontem – Harry parecia fazer um enorme esforço para não se irritar, estalando os ossos do pescoço. – Mas você, Draco, esteve em coma por anos e a última coisa que você deve lembrar sobre mim é que me odiava, ou sei lá o que era aquilo.

- Prossiga – ele pediu, sem querer saber a opinião do rapaz a respeito de quais eram os outros possíveis sentimentos.

- E eu sei que você vai, e eu realmente torço que sim, voltar a sentir raiva de mim, porque está tudo aí – e apontou para o peito do loiro – e está doido para sair, como você deve ter percebido agora. – Harry parecia realmente calmo agora, servindo um pouco de água sobre o balcão.

Draco apoiou-se com as mãos no balcão e os seus rostos ficaram a um palmo um do outro. – E você não liga?

Harry não se mexeu, mas o encarou nos olhos. E depois, deixando o copo em cima do balcão, voltou-se para a geladeira. – Não, eu não ligo.

Como Harry não tocou na água, ele entendeu que era para ele e bebeu, tentando não perguntar mais nada. – Eu vivo com um santo – disse num tom mais ameno, zombeteiro. –São Potter.

Harry riu, parecendo não se importar mesmo, e Draco não se sentiu bem por ter começado aquela discussão, mas não conseguia controlar os instintos. Sentia-se agradecido por estar sendo acolhido, mas sentiu muita vontade de surrá-lo, também.

Durante o jantar Harry contou que tinha mandado os nomes para o Ministro, e esperava que até o sábado já tivesse pelo menos um endereço.

- E Crabbe e Goyle? – Draco perguntou.

- Sumiram meses depois da guerra começar, nunca mais ouvi sequer falar deles – Harry explicou. – Que bom que está começando a lembrar.

- Exceto pela parte que te ataco – Draco disse, sem tom de pedido de desculpa na voz.

- Não, fico feliz por isso também. – e colocou um sorriso maldoso no rosto – se quiser encarar por esse ângulo, quanto mais cedo você lembrar de tudo, menos monótona vai ser nossa convivência.

O loiro riu, concordando mentalmente. Ele tinha certeza que Harry se controlou apenas para pirraçar. O moreno sabia o quanto ele estava frustrado e sequer brigou com ele, não o deixou extravasar metade do que estava sentindo. Filho da mãe! E Draco tinha que admitir, a performance de "ninguém de tira do sério" era completamente irritante!

Dois dias depois, trabalhando com os menores, Draco já queria voltar a tratar dos pequenos. Aquilo sim, era um inferno. Primeiro: como ensinar as crianças sem dar a resposta a elas? Segundo: como mantê-las longe da magia, se quanto mais velho, mais a magia pulsava dentro do pirralho e todo tipo de briga – ah, e não eram poucas – acabava por, no mínimo bolhas, crianças carecas e todo o tipo de aberrações para os trouxas?

- Sr. Malfoy, quanto é seis vezes oito? – um garoto com seus oito anos peguntou.

Draco quis se socar. Não, não. Ele queria matar o pirralho chamado Dennis. – Porque não faz a conta sozinho? – perguntou, contando até dez mentalmente.

- O sr. pode me ajudar? – ele pediu.

E lá se vai Draco, perder pelo menos cinco minutos de sua vida, tentando fazer entrar naquela cabeça pequena e dura que seis vezes oito era 48. E quando terminou, pôde ver uma cabecinha loira, brincando sozinha num balanço, bem em frente à sala onde monitorava os quinze pirralhos. Era Violet. Caminhou silenciosamente e sentou-se no balanço ao lado dela, sentindo-se extremamente incomodado pela falta de espaço.

- Como está, pequenina? – ele perguntou, e ela lhe lançou um sorriso tímido.

- Tio Draco só fica com os pequenos até o almoço – ela apontou.

– Pois é, disseram para eu ajudar os seus amiguinhos nas lições de casa durante a tarde.

- Depois das férias de verão eu também vou ter lições de casa, sabia? – ela disse, orgulhosa. – Eu já terei cinco anos – explicou, abrindo a mão para indicar a idade. – 'Cê vai me ajudar com a lição de casa também?

- Claro que sim! – ele mentiu, pois tinha certeza de que não iria mais estar ali depois das férias de verão. E se ele tivesse sorte, não estaria na prisão, também. – Eu terei o maior prazer em ensinar a uma florzinha tão inteligente quanto você!

Ele se levantou, ao ver uma garota de seus dez anos chamá-lo de dentro da sala. Disse um  
"até mais" rápido e começou a caminhar de volta ao trabalho. Mas mal chegara na metade do caminho, sentiu alguém puxar a sua camisa para baixo. Violet novamente.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, abaixando-se para ficar da mesma altura que ela.

Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço. – Você é meu dragão favorito!

E, sem ter como repelir o carinho, retribuiu incerto.

* * *

Harry acabava de escrever uma carta para Hermione, explicando tudo o que acontecera durante a semana. Prendeu na pata de uma das corujas cinzas que possuía e sorriu ao receber o pio triste de Edwiges.

- Sua orgulhosa! Você deveria descansar mais – disse, mas desistiu da coruja cinza e prendeu a carta na sua coruja branca.

Depois que ela saiu, ele foi até a janela acompanhar o vôo da coruja, que era a coruja mais velha que ele conhecia, embora para os padrões mágicos, não fosse incomum. Ela já não era tão rápida quanto antes e por isso, Harry deixou de utilizá-la com tanta frequência. Mas todos os filhotes dela estavam entre seus amigos, e ele mesmo era dono de um deles, quase tão branco quanto a mãe. Chamava-se Chronos.

Distraindo-se da ave, viu algo que chamou sua atenção no jardim. Draco estava abraçando uma garotinha, e tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto. Aquela não era uma cena que ele veria todos os dias. Ah, não mesmo!

Olhou para a pilha de papéis em cima da mesa e decidiu que precisava terminar aquilo. Eram confirmações de visitas, e todas as burocracias da adoção. Todo final de semana as crianças que já estavam em processo de adoção iam para a casa dos futuros pais. Além disso, domingo era o dia em que os casais com interesse em adoção, mas que ainda não tinham criança alguma em mente, vinham para escolher uma criança.

Voltou a assinar os papéis, e a liberar dezenas de corujas, confirmando as visitas e reanalisando fichas. Aquilo não era exatamente o que ele queria, quando projetou o orfanato. Mas ainda contava as histórias!

Batidas na porta. - Entre! – ele pediu.

Gina entrou, sorridente, trazendo torradas. Colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa, enquanto Harry empilhava-os com um aceno da varinha.

- Você precisa de uma nova secretária, Harry, senão vai ficar enfurnado aqui o resto da vida! – ela reclamou, sentando na cadeira em frente a ele.

- E você, senhora W. Thomas, deveria parar de pegar o lanche das crianças – ele riu, servindo-os de cerveja amanteigada.

- Como anda o clima em sua casa? Você sabe, com Malfoy lá... – ela perguntou.

- A minha única vantagem nessa história é que ele é melhor que eu na cozinha – Harry riu.

- Você nem sabe pra que lado vai na cozinha, Harry – ela riu também. - Ser melhor que você não é tanta coisa.

Passaram mais uns quinze minutos conversando, até que ele escutou novas batidas na porta.- Pode entrar – Harry avisou, colocando de lado as coisas do lanche.

- Ah, desculpe interromper – Draco avisou, cumprimentando Gina com um leve aceno de cabeça. Ainda não tinha entrado na sala. – Eu venho em outra hora.

- Ah, não – Gina se levantou, pegando a baneja e as xícaras vazias – eu já estou descendo. Se cuida, Harry. – ela despediu-se, e saiu.

- Bem, e então? – Harry perguntou. – Está pronto?

Ele iria acompanhar Draco para o primeiro endereço que haviam conseguido, que foi o de Zabini. Ao que parecia, Pansy realmente havia casado, o que dificultou a procura.

- Bem, não exatamente pronto...

Harry balançou a cabeça, indo pegar um pouco de Flú no armário. - Vamos? – perguntou.

Draco respirou fundo e assentiu – Vamos.

Harry entrou na lareira, e após jogar o pó, disse bem alto "Beco Diagonal!" e sentiu a conhecida tontura por estar rodando muito rápido.

Ele saiu, alguns segundos depois, em uma lareira no Beco Diagonal, e limpou as vestes com a varinha. Era por isso que ele odiava lareiras. A Rede Flú deveria ser mais limpa! Draco apareceu atrás deles, quase dois segundos depois. Harry limpou as vestes dele com um aceno da varinha.

- Draco? – ele perguntou, incerto, enquanto caminhavam para a Londres trouxa.

- Sim? – o loiro respondeu, ao seu lado.

- Como anda a sua memória?

- Eu tenho lembrado de algumas coisas... Talvez pela proximidade com você, a maioria delas te envolve. Mas quem sabe, revendo pessoas diferentes, não é mesmo? – ele contou, enquanto Harry olhava umas placas na rua.

- É – Harry concordou.

Viraram numa esquina e caminharam calados . Harry ia pensando em como os últimos dias tinham sido extremamente estranhos para ele. Draco agora estava trabalhando em tempo integral, mas poderia sair sempre que precisasse. Ele estava tentando se fazer útil, Harry admitiu.

E em casa, não estava sendo tão ruim, a convivência. Quer dizer, eles passavam a manhã e a noite em casa, e geralmente conversavam sobre o orfanato. Depois da última discussão, em que Harry se controlou para permanecer calmo, Draco pareceu ter se arrependido ou coisa assim. E ele não estava reclamando.

- Bom, o prédio é esse aí – o moreno confirmou, enquanto olhava o prédio de alto luxo. "É, acho que a senhora Zabini realmente conseguiu acumular uma grande fortuna dos seus sete maridos." – Eu vou estar do outro lado da rua, naquela lanchonete – ele indicou o lugar.

- Você não vem? – Draco perguntou, e Harry sentiu uma ponta de desespero na voz dele.

- Não. Na verdade, eu só vim para ver como você se sairia no mundo trouxa e essas coisas todas. Da próxima, você virá sozinho – Harry explicou. – Bem, boa sorte.

Harry atravessou a rua, imaginando se Zabini teria a mesma reação que ele tivera, dias atrás.

* * *

N/A: Eu sei que esse não foi o capítulo mais animado, mas prometo me esforçar para animá-los um pouco com a convivência daqui pra adiante.

** Tety Potter-Malfoy: **O Draco não é uma gracinha? Eu também sou apaixonada por D/H.

**May - Rin-chan : **Mas é claaaro que o Harry aceita Draco na casa dele. Até eu aceitava, uai. Só de cueca então, seria lindo.. Num dia chuvoso... Ai, ai...

**bru:** Valeu por comentar, viu? Pode deixar que eu vou continuar, sim... O mais rápido que puder!

**Millinha Potter:** Ow... eu quase fiquei com pena dele... Mas todos riram de mim quando aconteceu comigo, então, eu tinha de rir do Draco também.

**Maga do 4**: Oooxe.. Você acha mesmo que, com a minha casa vazia como é, eu ia mandar o Dragãozinho pra sua casa? HAUihIUAhA! Ele vinha era pra minha... Ai, se o Harry deixasse...

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **A Violet é uma coisinha fofa mesmo.. E o Draquinho ainda vai ficar um pouco bobo por causa dela. E não fala que o Harry é coração mole, ele é fofo!

**Lisse: **Eu tentarei atualizar com a maior frequência que puder, mas talvez não seja uma coisa fixa, por causa das aulas, e tudo o mais. E acho que o Draco precisava mesmo esquecer as coisas um pouquinho, afinal, não é todo dia que a gente tem a chance de rever toooda a nossa vida, né?

**Fabrielle: **Eu vou tentar fazer o Draco cuidar mais de crianças, ele é uma ótima babá, só não sabe ainda disso... E ele vai dar uma endurecida no Harry também..

**Bella Potter Malfoy: **Bellah... Eu espero que não tenha decepcionado você com esse cap, viu? E o Draco não vai mais ser tão humilde assim, você deve ter percebido nesse cap... Acho que pra lá do quinto capítulo as coisas esquentam mesmo...

E para todos os que não comentaram... Qual é? Dói?

Beijos!


	4. III

**  
-III-**

Draco olhou para cima. O prédio era enorme. Era uma daquelas coisas trouxas que ele simplesmente não conseguia deixar de admirar. Como, por Merlin, eles conseguiam colocar em pé aquela **coisa,** que devia ter pelo menos uns quinze andares. E sem magia?

- O sr. Zabini pediu para que você subisse – um homem fardado avisou, depois de por uma barra de plástico em cima de uma caixinha. Ele estivera falando com Zabini por ali. Draco o seguiu por alguns metros. - Eis o elevador – o homem avisou, e com um cumprimento, saiu.

Draco sorriu em agradecimento e entrou. Apertou o botão com o número 18 e virou-se para o espelho, enquanto o elevador subia. Talvez, se ele tivesse um pouco de sorte, ficaria apenas com duas cicatrizes no rosto. Uma que dividia a parte superior do rosto diagonalmente, passando por baixo do olho direito e outra, que paralela à primeira, ia da maçã do rosto até o canto dos lábios. Sorriu torto, e achou seu sorriso lindo. Mesmo com todas aquelas cicatrizes, ele conseguia ser exuberante.

"_Um Malfoy sempre é uma estrela, Draco. Você será sempre o mais bonito, como eu. Não interessa a situação."_ A voz de sua mãe ecoou em sua mente. Draco virou-se de costas para o espelho. Ele sempre seria o mais bonito, com ou sem cicatrizes.

A porta do elevador se abriu, silenciosamente. Décimo oitavo andar. Ele saiu, e todas as luzes do andar se acenderam, fazendo-o pular. Depois do susto, olhou para a porta em sua frente, constatando que aquela era a porta da casa do amigo. Um apartamento por andar, Zabini deveria ser mesmo rico.

Draco deu leves batidas na porta, e como se ninguém viesse atender, bateu um poco mais forte. Olhou para os lados, viu um botãozinho preso ao lado da porta. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Apertou. Ah-há! Em menos de segundos, ele foi atendido por uma mulher de uniforme.

- Pois não? – a mulher perguntou. – Ah, mil perdões! O senhor deve ser Draco Malfoy! – ela se desculpou, indicando que ele entrasse – Desculpe a demora! O senhor aceita um café, uma chá, uma água, um su—

- Não, obrigado. Eu gostaria de encontrar Blaise Zabini – ele explicou, seco.

- Sim, claro, ele já está vindo – a mulher explicou, deixando Draco sozinho.

A casa era enorme, sem dúvida. A sala era mais do que toda a sala e a cozinha de Harry juntas. Mas tinha um ar mais frio. As paredes eram brancas, mas uma era toda pintada de um azul escuro. Vários quadros, tudo muito bem decorado. Mas não era exatamente aconchegante. Numa estante, várias fotografias. Nenhuma delas se mexia. _"Trouxas. São tão sem graça."_ Em metade delas, Zabini estava com uma pessoa diferente, e muito bem vestido. Ele devia ser uma pessoa bem relacionada. Nas outras, uma jovem morena, de cabelos bem cacheados e olhos verdes.

- Draco! – uma voz o surpreendeu, e ele viu pessoalmente o tal Zabini.

Um rapaz negro e alto, bem apessoado, com tranças de aparência sintética longas, enroladas em si mesmas num grande coque. Os olhos eram castanhos claros como olhos de gato, e um pouco oblíquos. Bem apessoado, e bem vestido, tanto quanto nas fotos.

- Cara, eu até me perguntei o que tinha sido de você, depois de todos esses anos. – o rapaz estendeu a mão, ao que Draco apertou – e aí eu vi aquela nota n'O Profeta... Como me encontrou? Achei que estivesse desmemoriado...

- Eu tenho contado com ajuda – o loiro respondeu.

- Quem, a Pansy? Achei que ela tinha se mudado para a Itália com o marido rico... – o negro convidou-o para sentar.

- Não, Harry tem me man—

- Harry? Você não está falando de Potter, Harry Potter, está? – Blaise pareceu realmente surpreso. Draco podia imaginar o porquê, visto que eles não eram, anos atrás, exatamente amigos. Mas não via reais motivos para chamá-lo pelo sobrenome e sequer pôde expor isso, porque o outro começou a gargalhar. - E desde quando ele deixou de ser Potter Testa Rachada para ser _Harry_? Eu sempre soube que você tinha uma que—

- Desde quando você é um amante de trouxas? – Draco rebateu, instintivamente. – Pelo visto, você tem se esforçado bastante para parecer um trouxa. Prédio trouxa, empregados trouxas, artefatos trouxas, fotografias trou—

- Tá tá... Você conseguiu me convencer de que ainda é o mesmo Malfoy que eu conheci – ele parecia meio envergonhado de si mesmo. E Draco não ia deixar isso passar.

- Não me diga que está escondendo uma trouxa aqui dentro, Zabini... – o loiro olhou para fora da sala, como se esperasse encontrar uma trouxa em algum canto.

- Ei, eu faço a minha parte! As garotas ricas fazem tudo por um cara rico, charmoso e que sabe exatamente o que fazer, não? – o outro contou, num tom de voz baixo. – E afinal de contas, o que seria de mim se eu não aumentasse a herança que minha mãe construiu?

Draco riu.

- Eu preciso que você me dê uma lista. Pessoas que eu convivi, que sabem alguma coisa a meu respeito, que me faça lembrar alguma coisa. – explicou.

- Então você realmente perdeu a memória? Que merda, cara! – o rapaz não parecia estar com pena. Apenas profundamente chateado, o que alivou Draco.

- Pois é. Acha que pode me ajudar? – perguntou, mantendo uma expressão séria no rosto nesse momento. O seu tom de voz deixava claro que aquilo não era um simples pedido. E a cada momento que passava, Draco se surpreendia mais com o poder que exercia nas pessoas quando usava seus mais variados tons de voz sem, no entanto, alterá-lo de forma brusca.

- Peça a Pansy, cara. Ela está na Itália, mas volta semana que vem... Mora nesse endereço aqui – e, olhando pros lados, conjurou um papel e um daqueles cilindros trouxas usados para escrever. Escreveu rapidamente e passou o endereço. - Eu não tenho nada da época de Hogwarts, a—

- **Você** vai me ajudar ou não, Zabini? – Draco insistiu, colocando o papel no bolso.

- Consiga uma penseira – o negro suspirou. – Eu estou indo viajar essa noite com Andrea...

- A trouxa?

- É, nós vamos visitar a avó dela num asilo, ou coisa assim, e—

- Zabini, eu não estou interessado em seus planos de viagem. Eu conseguirei a penseira. Quando você me dará suas lembranças? – Draco interrompeu.

- Segunda-feira, seguinte à Páscoa. – ele avisou. – Mas ah! Eu tenho aqui algo que vai te interessar.

Draco sabia que o que quer que fosse, não era tão importante para Zabini quanto sair da sala naquele momento. Ele teria de esperar muito tempo para saber de alguma coisa. Seriam praticamente três semanas. "_Merda. Lembrar para sempre que Zabini é um idiota.."_

Nesse momento, Zabini voltou, trazendo uma grande pasta. – Eu sei que disse que não tenho nada da época de Hogwarts. Mas lembrei que tenho isso aqui – e estendeu a pasta para ele. – Tem várias fotografias aí, das férias de verão antecedentes ao quinto ano. Nós viajamos para a fazenda do terceiro marido da minha mãe.

- Qual deles era seu pai, mesmo, Zabini? – Draco perguntou.

- O sexto. De qualquer forma, acho que está na hora de você ir, Andrea chegará daqui a pouco – o próprio negro foi abrir a porta. – E eu realmente torço pra que você consiga provar a sua inocência, Malfoy. Além do mais...- ele fez uma cara de quem tentava puxar algo na memória.

- Além do mais? - Draco insistiu, enquanto entrava no elevador.

- Você me devia nove galeões, há dez anos e três meses. Com juros e correção monetária, então me deve... Uns cem galeões, agora. E os juros continuam correndo. – ele riu, amigável. Mas seu sorriso sumiu, para dar lugar a uma expressão preocupada – Não morra antes de me pagar, ententeu?

Draco puxou a porta do elevador, sem dizer palavra. Entendia exatamente porque eles foram amigos. Mesmo tanto tempo depois, ele podia sentir que a amizade pouco fora alterada. E embora o negro estivesse decaído ao ponto de se relacionar com trouxas – e isso era coisa que não entraria nunca na cabeça de um Malfoy – Zabini não demonstrou pena nenhuma ao vê-lo numa situação como essas. Tratou-o como se o fato de ele ter passado dez anos em coma e estivesse prestes a ser executado fosse apenas um mero detalhe.

Quando passou novamente pela portaria, recebeu do porteiro um recado do amigo, que dizia que o novo sobrenome de Pansy era Cassini. Ah, aquilo era uma informação boa. Mesmo que ele soubesse que logo o Ministério a encontraria. E ele já tinha o endereço dela em Londres... Mas quem sabe, ela não voltasse mais cedo se ele pedisse?

Atravessou a rua e pela vitrine da lanchonete viu que Harry lia uma revista **trouxa **enquanto comia comida **trouxa **e bebia bebida **trouxa**. Nossa, aquilo sim era de profundo mal-gosto. Entrou e sentou-se em sua frente.

- E então? – Harry perguntou, sem levantar os olhos da revista, o que irritou profundamente o loiro.

- Bem. Zabini me conseguiu o endereço de Pansy, mas só volta depois da páscoa. Pansy volta semana que vem – contou.

- Está com fome?

- Não se você estiver sugerindo comer lanches trouxas. – Draco resmungou irritado, pois o outro ainda não ergera os olhos.

Harry ergueu uma mão rapidamente e logo uma garçonete com vários broches presos na roupa apareceu. – Olá, Karen – ele sorriu enquanto analisava o crachá da garota. – Eu quero dois refrigerantes e uma porção grande de fritas.

A garota sorriu, anotando tudo e saiu.

- Eu não vou comer comida trouxa, Potter – Draco avisou.

- Você já experimentou? – o moreno não parava de ler a droga da revista.

- Não, mas não tenho interesse.

Finalmente Harry deu um sorriso de "interessante!" e fechou a revista. Aqueles palitinhos amarelados dele ainda não tinham chegado ao fim. – Que tal se você tentasse experimentar? Batatas-fritas? – e estendeu o prato.

- Potter, eu não vou comer isso – o loiro ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Pois deveria, são realmente boas! – Harry insistiu.

Draco observou o moreno comer. Para figurar que a comida era realmente boa, Harry fechou os olhos, fingindo imenso prazer em comer e o loiro engoliu em seco inconscientemente. Não que se sentisse incomodado por vê-lo fazer caras e bocas, longe disso. Mas de fato, sentia-se tentado a comer a porcaria também, agora.

Harry abriu os olhos. – É muito bom... Mas conte-me, como foi o encontro com Zabini?

- Eu já contei como foi. – Draco lembrou-o, irritado. – Você não estava me ouvindo, né?

- Claro que estava. Mas você ficou tão pouco tempo lá...

- Que você achou que ele não teria me tratado bem. – Draco completou, comendo uma das batatas. Tá, aquilo era gostoso. Mas qualquer comida bruxa batia naquilo. De longe!

- E então? Gostou? – Harry perguntou, curisoso.

- Não são de todo ruim.

- Você gostou. – o outro riu. – Como anda Zabini?

- Rico. E namorando uma trouxa, acho que ele vai casar e acidentalmente, ela vai morrer em seguida – Draco pontuou, sem demonstrar surpresa, ao contrário do moreno, que praticamente cuspiu a bebida que estava tomando.

- Você está brincando, não é? – Harry perguntou, depois de se recompor.

- Não – Draco respondeu. - Não era assim que a mãe dele se sustentava? – o outro fez que sim. – ele é quase tão bonito quanto a mãe, acho que vai se dar bem nesse... emprego. Além do mais, são trouxas!

- Ah, então por isso, menos mal, não é? – Harry estava espantando de uma maneira negativa.

Draco não respondeu. Simplesmente porque sabia que por elas serem trouxas, não tinham de fato muita importância para ele. Quer dizer... Elas eram trouxas! Não era à toa que recebiam esse termo. Trouxas não são simplesmente pessoas sem magia. São pessoas burras! Trouxas!

A garçonete apareceu e os serviu. Draco a observou. Qual é. Eram trouxas! Se ela fosse mais esperta, com um aceno da varinha, teria servido os dois, logo quando foi pedido. Se ela fosse esperta, teria elfos domésticos fazendo a comida, e não um monte de gente, dando duro para receber uma migalha. E se ela fosse esperta, com certeza não teria tantos bottons em sua farda.

- Você teve alguma notícia de Parkinson? – Harry perguntou.

- Cassini. Ela casou com um italiano, devem estar passando férias, lua-de-mel ou qualquer coisa assim – ele contou.

- E o que pretende fazer até que ela chegue?

- Tentar descobrir o meu grau de relacionamento com ela. Eu lembro de Granger ter dito que ela era a minha namorada, ou coisa do tipo...

- De fato. No início do sexto ano, eu entrei escondido na sua cabine do trem, debaixo da minha capa. Você estava deitado no colo dela. E pareciam mesmo ser namorados. Além de andarem sempre juntos... – Harry contou.

- Você invadiu minha cabine, no trem? E ninguém percebeu? – Draco perguntou, pousando a batata que estava a meio caminho da boca.

- Na verdade – Harry riu, um tom rosado no rosto – você me descobriu. Me paralisou **e ** pisou em meu nariz. Aquilo doeu muito.

Então, ele era um cara esperto. Decerto, tinha alguma importância para o mundo. Mas pessoas não-mágicas e burras, como a namorada de Zabini? Ah, qual é!

* * *

Já era segunda-feira, e Harry estava novamente enfurnado no escritório. O final de semana havia sido muito agitado no orfanato e ele não pôde ir ao almoço na casa dos Weasley. E como todo início de semana, as crianças estavam hiper-agitadas. Mas ele estava distraído.

Harry não conseguia entender como funcionava a cabeça daquele loiro. Ele não gostava de trouxas, mas tinha adorado batatas-fritas e refrigerante. Não via nenhum problema em usar mulheres trouxas e matá-las depois. Era como se elas fossem apenas pequenas cobaias. Tinha medo – ou sei lá o que ele sentia – de crianças, mas parecia extremamente indefeso diante do abraço de Violet.

- Harry? – Gina perguntou, entrando no seu escritório. – O que está acontecendo com você?

- Nada, estou um pouco cansado. – ele explicou, pousando a pena. – Hermione concordou em almoçar comigo hoje.

- Você não vai conseguir da conta de tudo, sabia? – a riuva sentou-se à sua frente. – Você quer estar presente na vida das crianças, ser seu próprio secretário, ver todas as fichas de pais, cuidar do caso de Malfoy e ainda ter tempo para si mesmo. Não acha que é um pouco demais? - A ruiva tinha no rosto uma expressão preocupada.

- Mas eu não posso simplesmente abandonar tudo, Ginny! – ele começou. – Eu não quero me afastar das crianças, não tenho uma secretária, não confio em ninguém para analisar essas fichas... – ele parou por um momento. – E eu tenho minha parcela de culpa, se Malfoy está nessa situação, hoje.

- Culpa? Harry, você mesmo achava que ele era culpado! – Gina lembrou.

De fato. Ele achava que Draco era culpado pela invasão do castelo, mesmo que não fosse pelo assassinato de Dumbledore. Mas ele precisava pagar por algum crime. E então, a raiva passou, e Harry parou para pensar a respeito. E pensou em todas as coisas que Voldemort havia destruído, todas as pessoas que tinham sido torturadas. E sentiu culpa, porque afinal, Malfoy era apenas mais uma vítima. Da própria família e de Voldemort. Um fantoche. E Harry estava ajudando a condenar uma pessoa que não tinha sequer consciência do que estava fazendo, anos atrás. Mas agora, sem ter quem o manipulasse, Harry achou que talvez o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy aparecesse. E ele poderia dizer se ele era culpado ou não por tudo.

- Harry... Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – ela perguntou depois que ele lhe explicou tudo isso. Harry acenou. – Você está fazendo isso por você ou por ele?

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia. Talvez seja por mim. Se eu finalmente conseguir provar que ele realmente é uma má pessoa, que ele não foi manipulado pelos pais... Quer dizer... Ele não vê nenhum problema em Zabini casar com uma trouxa para matá-la e ficar com toda a herança. É claro que ele não é de todo inocente! – ele tinha certa urgência na voz.

- Nossa, Harry. Você está mesmo péssimo. Façamos o seguinte. Você vai cair fora do escritório – ela começou, e o azarou assim que ele abriu a boca para discordar. – Você vai sair do escritório. Eu cuido dos seus assuntos, coloco uma amiga minha, uma ótima professora, no meu lugar. E arranjo uma secretária. Você pode passar até o dia todo aqui, desde que passe bem longe de qualquer trabalho que não envolva ficar com as crianças.

Harry abriu novamente a boca, esquecendo que estava sob uma azaração.

- Você não pode discordar, Harry. Dá uma olhada em seus escritório. Um mês sem secretária e papéis espalhados em toda a sala. E você colocou um casal que já se divorciou e casou novamente seis vezes em seis anos na lista de possíveis adotantes. Aonde está com a cabeça? – Gina ergueu a sobrancelha. E com um novo aceno da varinha, ele pôde voltar a falar.

Ele podia, mas não o fez. Aquele último argumento fora o suficiente para que ele concordasse que não estava sendo muito útil ao orfanato.

- Eu, como possuidora de cinquenta por cento das ações do orfanato Lily Potter, digo que você deveria ser afastado da sua função porque está rendendo pouco. E como sua amiga, acho que deveria descansar um pouco – ela disse, indo para trás dele, e pousando as mãos em seus ombros.

- Gina, você sabe que eu não posso sair daqui... – ele começou.

- Quando foi a última vez que você saiu para se divertir? – ela perguntou.

Tá, tinha quase dois anos que ele não saía para dançar, sem se preocupar com nada. Na época em que ainda namorava com Parvati. Então ela deu um corno nele com o cara que é atual marido dela... E ele estava só. Não se sentia carente, não sentia vontade de sair e arranjar outra namorada nem nada do tipo. Estava muito bem do jeito que estava.

- Isso não está em questão – ele ponderou, no fim.

- Claro que está. Quem está sempre tenso, meu bem, não produz. – Gina avisou, com um tom que o fez lembrar de Hermione. – E você não está produzindo há várias semanas, se quer saber.

- Então, você está **me **despedindo? Do orfanato que **nós** fundamos, com tanto suor? – Harry atuou, parecendo extremamente magoado. Mas já havia concordado, férias não lhe fariam mal, se ele pudesse trabalhar.

- É uma boa forma de encarar – ela levantou e foi até a porta e indicou que ele saísse. – E só volte aqui quando estiver bem, mas eu digo muito bem relaxado.

Harry deixou-se cair na cadeira. Ele ia mesmo fazer isso? Quer dizer, ainda voltaria todos os dias ao orfanato. Ia se dedicar às crianças... Ele poderia, sem que Gina ficasse sabendo, visitar as famílias interessadas em adoção. Marcaria de casa mesmo, e analisaria melhor cada família antes de decidir tudo, quando voltasse.

- Eu saio, desde que você concorde em não classificar como adotante ou não nenhuma das fichas – ele avisou. – Não é nada demais, é só que essa é uma coisa que eu realmente gosto de fazer. Eu confio em sua avaliação... Mas é importante para mim...

E então, tentou fazer cara de cachorro abandonado. Não era realmente boa, como a que Lupin dizia ver Sirius fazendo. Mas foi o suficiente.

- Você cuidará das fichas. Prometo – ela sorriu.

Harry tomou impulso com a mesa e se levantou. Poderia pegar as fichas e não ficaria tanto tempo sem nada o que fazer. Antes de sair, deu um forte abraço na ruiva, depois de conferir que já eram dez horas. Cumprimentou as pessoas ao sair e foi para casa arrumar-se para o almoço. Draco havia ficado no orfanato, fazendo sabe-se lá o quê. Para quem dizia não gostar de crianças, ele até que estava se saindo bem.

Meio-dia em ponto, como o combinado, Hermione surgiu na porta do restaurante. Era originalmente um restaurante trouxa, mas vários bruxos comiam lá. Por isso, era mal visto entre os trouxas, porque era frequentado por _pessoas estranhas_. E com o tempo, bruxos passaram a trabalhar lá. E hoje, era um restaurante bruxo. E como todo restaurante bruxo, para quem não o conhecia, parecia ser um verdadeiro fracasso.

- E então – a amiga sentou-se. – O que é tão importante para fazer você largar o orfanato em plena segunda-feira?

- Como está Ron? – ele perguntou.

- Enrolado no ministério, como sempre – ela fez um gesto impaciente. – Muito trabalho. E você?

- Fui despedido pela Gina – ele riu. – Ela acha que estou precisando de férias. Você?

- Bem. Harry, você disse que precisava me contar alguma coisa... O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos. – Tem a ver com Malfoy, não é?

- Como você sabe? O sr. Weasley te contou? Ou foi Gina? – ele perguntou, descrente. Porque Hermione sempre tinha de saber as coisas?

A garota riu. – Você perdeu o almoço ontem, sabe? E Fred perguntou que fim tinha sido dado a Malfoy. E o Sr. Weasley engasgou. E você sabe... Todos desconfiaram que ele sabia e não queria contar.

- A sra. Weasley fez pressão e ele acabou contando tudo…

- Apenas para ela. E ela me contou, achou que você iria me contar mais cedo ou mais tarde. E eu não contei nada ao Ronald. Mas você quer que eu faça isso – ela concluiu.

- O que te faz ainda mais inteligente é o fato de saber tudo sobre mim –ele riu e ela retribuiu. – E então, acha que Ronald vai surgir e matar Draco assim que descobrir que ele está alojado em minha casa?

- Draco? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Ficaram amigos?

- Ele é de tirar qualquer pessoa do sério, mas está lá em casa há uma semana. É meio chato ficar chamando-o pelo sobrenome.

- Rony vai ficar possesso de ciúmes quando souber que você e... _Draco_ estão passando mais tempo juntos do que você e ele – Hermione riu.

- Eu tenho andado meio sem tempo para visitar vocês, Mione... – ele se desculpou.

- Tanto quanto nós, então, sem pedidos de desculpa. Mas não esquece de jantar lá em casa de vez em quando... – ela piscou.

Terminaram de almoçar conversando amenidades e matando as saudades. Eles se viam com certa frequência, principalmente porque a Sra. Weasley exigia a presença de todos nos almoços de domingo. Mas há quase um mês, quando sua antiga secretária, Jane, foi pega maltratando uma das crianças, ele não aparecia mais.

Sem secretária, estava dando o maior duro para manter tudor organizado. Mesmo com magia, ainda era difícil, porque magia não sabe organizar em ordem alfabética. E ele tinha péssima mira, o que gerava uma grande confusão. Quando ele tentava colocar pastas em um canto por meio de magia, comumente errava a mira e acabava derrubando mais umas dez e o caos estava formado. Por isso, quase sempre acabava arrumando as coisas de forma trouxa, o que dava muito, muito trabalho.

Já no dia seguinte, percebeu que não seria tão fácil conseguir as pastas que precisava. A secretária era muito eficiente, o que fazia dela uma pessoa muito séria e chata. Gina parecia ter dado ordens explícitas de que ele não poderia ter acesso a nada, nenhum documento. Tudo o que ele pedisse deveria ser reportado a ela.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley! Você está me saindo uma megera! – ele reclamou, assim que a encontrou depois de contar a história do pequeno polegar.

- E você está me saindo uma criança muito teimosa! – ela riu. – Aonde fica o nosso trato, Harry?

Harry bufou, chateado. Ela tinha razão. Mas ele precisava daqueles arquivos. Talvez uma boa distração para a Sra. Cole e ele poderia entrar na sala de arquivos sem muito problema...

Durante o jantar, em casa, Harry já sabia exatamente o que fazer. Draco não negaria essa ajuda, não é mesmo? Afinal, ele estava sendo acolhido em sua casa!

- Draco, preciso que você faça um favor para mim, amanhã – ele começou, enquanto colocava os pratos na mesa.

- O quê? – o loiro perguntou, sem dar muita importância.

- Eu preciso de uns papéis, mas Gina me proibiu de chegar perto de qualquer coisa que fosse trabalho e--

- Eu não vou fazer isso. – ele respondeu, resoluto.

- Draco, eu preciso mesmo disso. Quer dizer...

- Você é viciado em trabalho – o loiro estreitou os olhos. Aquilo era uma constatação, acusação ou uma desculpa para não ir? Harry não sabia.

- Eu estava pensando em visitar os candidatos a adotantes, agora que tenho mais tempo e--

- Eu não vou, já disse – Draco insistiu. - Seria _quebrar regras_, Potter. E você pode ficar alguns dias sem trabalhar, qual é! – ele terminou, colocando a comida na mesa.

- Por favor? – Harry pediu, ao que o outro balançou a cabeça. – Você está morando aqui, Malfoy!

- An-anh, isso é golpe baixo! – o outro sibilou, irritado. – Eu não vou quebrar regras por sua causa.

Harry entendeu. – Eu prometo te ajudar a invadir a Mansão.

- Eu não sei... – Draco continuou, enquanto colocava o suco na mesa, mas ele sabia que agora era puro fingimento. – Parece errado...

- Malfoy! – exclamou Harry, jogando a comida de qualquer forma no prato.

-Tá! – Draco sentou do outro lado da mesa - Mas você prometeu, Potter. Está ouvindo? – Draco apontou a faca para ele, de forma cômicamente ameaçadora.

Harry ergueu as mãos em rendição. – Eu nunca descumpro uma promessa, Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, perdoa! Eu juro que queria ter colocado esse capítulo no ar ontem, mas só terminei de escrever hoje... Alguém mais achou bonitinho eles discutindo pacificamente como um bom casal?

**Bella Potter Malfoy:** Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo... E fiquei muito feliz em saber que não te desapontei da última vez... :)

**Thais Weasley Malfoy**: As meninas da loja tavam achando o Draquinho feio demais para o Harry.. Ah, como são burras, não? Er... pode-se dizer que o Zabini foi legal? Ele cobrou uma dívida de dez anos!

**May - Rin-chan:** Ah... Poder, você sabe, eles podem tudo... Só não sei se irão. Acho que... Ah, não sei mesmo.

** Maga do 4 **: Uhn... Lemons seriam legais, de fato. Violet está dormindo, por isso, não apareceu nesse capítulo. Quem sabe numa outra vez?

**Marck Evans : **Que bom que está gostando! Espero não te desapontar daqui pra frente, viu? Beijos!

**ma-chan2** : O Draco é um bom garoto... Ele é fofo, não? Espero que não tenha demorado muito, esse novo capítulo, viu?

**Fabrielle :** Pode deixar... Estou trabalhando no "endurecimento Potter". Mas vai ser um pouco difícil, sabe... Afinal, quem consegue ser duro com o Malfoy desmemoriado e fofinho por perto?

**Srta Potter Malfoy:** Novo capítulo, olha! Espero que não tenha demorado muito... Beijos!

E para quem não comentou... ah, vaai... Faz uma caridade!


	5. IV

* * *

**-IV-**

Draco estava deitado no sofá, os pés em cima de um dos braços. Já tinha dormido por algumas horas, mas agora não sentia mais sono, o que estava sendo bem comum. E ele não era o único que acordava de madrugada, Harry também se levantava todos os dias mais ou menos nesse horário, mas Draco duvidava que ele ficasse acordado o resto da noite.

Ouviu, como de costume, os passos do moreno atrás do sofá passando em direção à cozinha. Pode escutar ele retirando alguma coisa – dessa vez a caixa de papelão de leite – da geladeira. Depois, reabrir cuidadosamente a geladeira e recolocar tudo lá, por o copo na pia e sair. Como em todas as noites, ele voltava pela frente do sofá e parava alguns segundos em frente a Draco. Essa era a parte engraçada e pela qual ele inconscientemente esperava. Todas as noites – talvez com a exceção da primeira – Potter ajeitava seu cobertor e tirava o cabelo da frente dos seus olhos antes de voltar para a cama.

Draco gostava desse cuidado, como se apesar de terem a mesma idade, Harry o visse como uma das crianças órfãs. Ele sempre pensava em dar um susto no moreno, mas se o fizesse, não receberia mais aquele... carinho. E não é que ele estivesse carente, nem nada, mas as únicas pessoas que pareciam se importar de verdade com ele por ali eram o próprio Harry e a pequena Violet.

Da última vez que encontrara a menina, no dia anterior, ela estava contando como aprendera a escrever o próprio nome, com ajuda de um dos maiores nas últimas férias de Natal. Ela contou, cheia de orgulho, que o garoto tinha nome escrito numa pequena cartolina há tempos, e que às vezes, ela tentava escrever o próprio nome.

"Eu consegui sem olhar, Tio Draco!" ela contava feliz. E depois que escreveu e Draco confirmou que ali realmente estava escrito o nome dela, ela o abraçou, feliz. E mais uma vez, ele se viu desarmado. E pediu segredo, "eu quero fazer surpresa pra minha primeira pró".

Draco despertou dos pensamentos, quando sentiu o peso do moreno na ponta do sofá. Amoleceu o corpo, deixando que a mão escorregasse alguns centímetros. Harry puxou o cobertor, que estava um pouco abaixo da cintura até um pouco acima do seu peito. Depois, bem devagar, ele tirava o cabelo loiro da frente dos olhos e Draco precisou se esforçar para não tremer muito as pálpebras. O moreno ainda respirou pesado antes de voltar para o quarto.

Draco tentou voltar a dormir também, mas depois do que pareceu horas, ele desistiu. Sentou e olhou para a sala, e viu o álbum que Zabinni havia lhe dado há quase uma semana e ele sequer tinha olhado direito ainda. Pegou o álbum de fotografias e folheou, vendo seu próprio rosto, sem cicatrizes, sorrir nas fotos.

Em uma, ele estava fazendo pose com um sorriso enviesado quando Pansy aparece, pula em seu pescoço e começa a dar beijinhos em sua face. Em outra, ele, Goyle, Crabbe e Zabini faziam pose de mau, mas Crabbe parecia mais idiota que o normal e quando Goyle olhou para ele, começou a rir e todos riram também. E várias outras fotos onde ele parecia feliz, junto dos seus amigos.

Já eram quase duas da tarde quando Harry avisou que colocariam o plano em ação, e Draco concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- As chaves da sala de arquivos fica sempre na mão da Sra. Cole, e ela recebeu ordens para nunca deixar a sala destrancada. O que siginifica que ela vai ter de entrar na sala junto comigo. – Harry explicou, enquanto eles atravessavam o pátio do lado de fora do orfanto.

- Certo. E o que exatamente você quer que eu faça? – Draco perguntou.

- Eu quero que você entre junto com a Sra. Cole na sala dos arquivos. Fique com ela lá dentro alguns minutos, e só saia quando escutar batidas na porta. Não deixe ela sair de lá antes disso. Acha que consegue? – ele perguntou, como em um desafio.

- Potter, cuide de pegar suas malditas fichas e deixe o resto comigo – o loiro respondeu erguendo as sobrancelhas, mas sorriu.

Ele subiu as escadas que davam para a antiga sala de Harry com o moreno atrás dele, coberto pela capa da invisibilidade. Se aproximou da mesa da secretária com um sorriso galante no rosto.

- Olá, srta. Cole! – ele cumprimentou.

- Sra. – a mulher corrigiu, sem sorrir.

- O que é uma pena – Draco suspirou. Ele nem acreditava que daria mesmo em cima daquela mulher feia e velha. – Afinal, senhoras bonitas não deveriam se casar. Pelo menos, não antes de me conhecer.

- O que você quer, sr. Malfoy? – ela não estava caindo naquilo. Certo. Mudança de comportamento.

Draco reuniu todas as lembranças que podia e começou a falar desembestado, de forma triste, de todas as coisas que lembrava e de tudo o que queria lembrar, falou do drama que estava vivendo. Ele estava com os olhos marejados.

- E eu achei que talvez, eu pudesse conversar com a sra, que me parece tão boa pessoa! – ele disse por fim, os olhos brilhando.

"Nenhuma mulher resiste a ajudar uma pessoa indefesa. Ainda mais quando essa pessoa é linda como eu."

- Oh, n-não chore, meu querido! Você quer uma água? – ela ofereceu, solícita.

Draco aceitou. – Nós poderíamos conversar em um lugar mais reservado? Eu odiaria ser visto nesse estado – ele pediu, fingindo limpar uma lágrima.

- Claro! Anh... – ela parou um segundo, olhando para os lados. - Venha, entre aqui – abriu a porta da sala de arquivos e Draco caminhou devagar, sentindo a proximidade do corpo de Harry atrás dele.

Entraram e ela fechou a porta logo em seguida. Agora ele tinha de pensar exatamente no que diria, porque não tinha a menor vontade de continuar a expor seus dramas pessoais a ela.

- Eu... Eu não sei como lhe agradecer, eu tenho me sentido tão desamparado e você... – Draco fingiu continuar a chorar.

- Oh, querido! Não fique assim, tudo vai dar certo. Eu acredito em sua inocência! – ela tentou confortá-lo.

- Sério? – Draco ergueu os olhos, mais interessado.

- Sim, muita gente também acredita em sua inocência! E muita gente está bem disposta a ajudá-lo, se necessário. O Ministério é quem não acredita de verdade – ela explicou. – O boato era que você não queria matar ninguém, e não matou mesmo...

Draco sorriu, satisfeito.

- Então... Está pronto para sairmos daqui? – ela perguntou, um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim... Quer dizer, não! – ele quase esquecera-se do seu objetivo lá dentro.

- Não? – ela estreitou os olhos, de forma novamente severa. – Eu sinto muito, mas agora teremos de sair daqui, sim. – ela avisou, abrindo a porta.

Draco ainda não tinha escutado as batidas. Se ele não conseguisse prender ela por mais pelo menos alguns segundos, Harry ficaria preso na sala de arquivo e ele nunca mais iria na Mansão Malfoy. Olhando para os lados, a procura de qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-lo, derrubou uma pilha de pastas.

- Oh, desculpe! Estou sendo mesmo um mau garoto, não? – ele disse, um sorriso afetado.

Ela bufou e abaixou-se ao seu lado, para arrumar as pastas mais rápida. E colocou os livros na prateleira certa, enquanto fuzilava-o com o olhar. Draco sorria, de pé. Quando ela levantou pela última vez, e Harry ainda não tinha dado as malditas batidas na porta, ele fez a única coisa que a prenderia ali. Beijou.

Aquele era o seu primeiro beijo do qual se lembrava. E por Merlin, era o mais bizarro – mesmo que se lembrasse de todos. Nem o beijo que dera em Murta-que-Geme, numa das suas fugas para o banheiro feminino tinha sido tão bizarro. "Uma péssima lembrança pra me ocorrer agora, por sinal." A velha tentava se livrar dos seus braços, mas a possibilidade de dar tudo errado o fez segurá-la com força em seus braços. E após quatro ou cinco segundos ela parou. E começou a corresponder. "Bate na porta, bate na porta! Eu vou matar Harry, ah, se vou. Ele vai ter de me pagar muito caro por essa... humilhação!"

E para o seu alívio, batidas na porta. E um flash. Draco se afastou, rápido, limpando a boca e desejando ser enforcado, apenas para não ver nunca mais o sorriso surpreso e muito divertido nos lábios do moreno.

- Olha só, Draco. Eu nunca acreditaria se me contassem – Harry dizia, enquanto a Sra. Cole olhava-o assustada.

- N-n-ão é n-n-nada dis-disso, Sr. Potter. E-eu juro que não é-é o que o sen-senhor está pensando! – a velha se desesperou. – Diga a ele, Draco!

- Draco? – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, um sorriso irônico digno de um Malfoy estava preso em seus lábios.

O loiro adiantou-se e saiu da sala, sem dizer uma palavra. Ah, mas Harry ia se divertir muito durante séculos lembrando-o daquilo, com certeza. E tudo o que Draco queria naquela hora era água e sabão.

Desceu as escadas se sentindo idiota. E o desgraçado do Harry ainda rira dele! Ele deveria ser deixado lá dentro, trancado, mesmo! Filho-da-mãe. E então, ele lembrou da memória assustadora. Ele beijara Murta-que-Geme! Era isso! Ele podia voltar a Hogwarts, agora que Harry teria mais tempo... E logo Pansy voltaria, ele poderia falar com ela também. E as pessoas, segundo a Sra. Cole estariam dispostas a ajudá-lo. "Claro, que com meu charme, ninguém será contra." Talvez, se ele conseguisse muitas informações em pouco tempo, e conseguisse memórias suficiente para provar que é inocente, ele pudesse pedir a antecipação e ficaria livre de uma vez.

E então, ele poderia sair de férias. E arrastaria Harry, como agradecimento. E para fazê-lo parar de trabalhar um minuto. Aquele viciado. "E ainda me põe em situações indignas como essa. Ah, mas é bom que ele me leve o mais rápido possível na Mansão, senão..."

* * *

Quando Draco chegou em casa, no final da tarde, Harry estava na mesa da cozinha, dezenas de papéis espalhados sobre a mesa. O moreno sequer preocupara-se em preparar um jantar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Não que ele esperasse que Draco cozinhasse depois de tanto trabalho. Naquele dia, ele resolveu que mereciam jantar fora.

- Nem um comentário sobre hoje, entendeu? – Draco avisou, assim que entrou na cozinha.

- Nem um "obrigado"? – Harry segurou o riso.

- Mais uma palavra a respeito disso e eu vou ser acusado justamente por homicídio – o loiro disse ainda mais baixo.

- Eu tirei fotos, sabe? – ele contou, tentando inutilmente ficar sério.

- Potter, eu vou te matar! – Draco sibilou, andando rapidamente na sua direção.

Harry levantou e colocou-se atrás da cadeira, a mesa entre eles. – É sério... ela até pediu uma cópia. Disse que foi o primeiro beijo, desde que ficou viúva. Há trinta anos atrás. Acho que ela está apaixonada, Draco!

- Eu quero que você destrua a foto! – o loiro avisou, rodeando a mesa.

- Qual... Essa aqui? – e ergueu a fotografia, acompanhando o movimento, sempre a exatos 180º dele.

Nela, Draco estava agarrando possessivamente a Sra. Cole, que estava com os braços em seu pescoço. E aí, os dois se afastavam, assustados.

Draco suspirou – acho que já tive um dia muito difícil sem você ficar jogando em minha cara que eu beijei uma múmia. Eu fiz isso por você!

- Ei! Eu não pedi pra você beijar a Sra. Cole. – Harry cortou. – Você acha que isso daria um pôster legal? – terminou, pensativo.

Draco adiantou-se e os dois começaram a correr em volta da mesa. E logo, estavam correndo pela casa toda, Harry com a foto nas mãos a uns três passos adiante de Draco, que lançava as almofadas que conseguiu pegar quando passaram diante do sofá.

Uma das almofadas atingiu o moreno em cheio na cabeça e ele tropeçou no tapete atrás do sofá, e quando tentava se levantar, Draco segurou-o pela perna derrubando-o completamente. Harry ria descontroladamente, as mãos estendidas para longe do alcance do loiro e os olhos fechados com força. Sacudindo as pernas para afastar-se acabou por dar um pontapé na canela de Draco, que caiu pesadamente ao seu lado. Os dois arrastaram-se alguns segundos, mas com o peso do loiro em cima dele, Harry mal conseguia se mexer, mas empurrava-o com os pés.

- Me dá... essa... maldita... foto! – Draco se arrastava, tentando pegar a foto.

Harry abriu os olhos. O queixo de Draco estava exatamente acima de sua boca. Só então ele percebeu a posição em que estavam. Os dois, deitados no chão atrás do sofá, sobre o tapete amassado. Draco em cima dele, arrastando-se sobre seu corpo, a coxa entre suas pernas. Engoliu em seco.

Draco também parecia ter se dado conta da situação, pois tinha parado de brigar pela foto e ele estava apoiando-se nessa mão, os olhos acizentados fitando um ponto abaixo do seu nariz.

- Draco? – Harry chamou, em tom muito baixo – se importa em...?

- Ah – o loiro respondeu, levantando-se muito mais rápido do que o que Harry queria. – Er...

- Eu tinha pensado em jantar fora hoje, o que acha? – Harry perguntou, levantando-se também, enquanto ajeitava o tapete completamente embolado.

- É, pode ser... – Draco acenou com a cabeça, colocando as almofadas no lugar, sem olhá-lo.

- Então... Talvez você devesse ir tomar banho. Você está fedido – ele alfinetou.

O loiro lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador. – Aquelas pestes não se contentam em mijar em mim. Elas... gofam, também.

Harry riu, enquanto arrumava a bagunça que os dois haviam feito. E evitou pensar em como os lábios finos lhe eram convidativos. "Harry Potter. O que diabos está acontecendo com você?"

* * *

Eles estavam sentados em uma mesa próxima à janela, o que ajudou a aumentar o silêncio que já tinha se estendido desde a hora em que saíram de casa. Cansado de se perguntar o que o outro estaria pensando, Harry resolveu quebrar o silêncio quando o garçon chegou com o cardápio. 

- Tem noção do que gosta de comer, Draco? – perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da sua própria carta.

- Uhm... Eu não gosto de carne vermelha – ele pontuou. – Fora isso, acho que não tem muita coisa que eu não goste.

- Certo – Harry anotou mentalmente. - E... Obrigado pela ajuda, hoje – terminou, incerto.

- Ah, não me lembre isso! – Draco reclamou, num tom brincalhão. - E nem se preocupe, você irá retribuir o favor... Nós temos um trato, lembra?

- É, eu sei – Harry confirmou. - Eu te levarei na Mansão ainda essa semana, prometo.

- E esse jantar, é só para não cozinhar ou... – Draco perguntou, olhando o restaurante.

Não era um restaurante de alto luxo, mas serviam uma comida deliciosa. E ficava a alguns quilômetros da Mansão Malfoy. Ele tinha a intenção de passar pela frente da casa para mostrar a Draco onde era, e também para observar se estava sendo vigiada por alguém ou por algum feitiço.

- Acho que já sei o que podemos pedir, sem carne vermelha – comentou, mudando de assunto. – Tem um aqui que parece bom, turbot chileno grelhado...

- Você ouviu a minha pergunta? – o outro insistiu. – Qual o motivo real do jantar?

- Quando sairmos, você saberá – ele explicou. – Que tal um Pizzato Chardonnay para beber? Eu não entendo nada de vinhos, mesmo...

O vinho que Harry escolhera era bom, no fim das contas. E a comida também. Mas Draco não aguentava mais esperar para sair dali. O moreno pedira licença para ir ao banheiro logo depois que pagou a conta, deixando-o sozinho na mesa.

E, como tentara não fazer desde que entrara no banho, mais cedo, voltou a pensar na situação em que se enfiara por causa da fotografia. Por um mísero segundo, quando estava em cima do corpo de Harry, pôde sentir o corpo dele. Ele não era nem de longe o magricela que vestia roupas folgadas da sua época de Hogwarts. E mais uma vez naquele dia, se repreendeu por imaginá-lo sem camisa. Ao contrário do loiro, que dormia sem camisa, ele dormia completamente vestido. Exceto pelos pés. Draco não gostava de andar descalço, ao contrário do moreno.

Draco acompanhou-o voltar até a mesa. Ele não era feio, mesmo que ainda usasse óculos redondos. "Draco Malfoy. Pare."

- E então. Está pronto para visitar a Mansão? – Harry perguntou, em pé diante dele.

- Agora? – Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- Nós não vamos entrar, veja bem. Vamos passar pela frente, para ver se há algum movimento, algum feitiço para proteger, algu—

- Eu entendi, Potter. Vamos? – ele levantou, um meio sorriso no rosto.

Então era daquilo que se tratava o jantar, ele pensou, enquanto o táxi os levava para perto da mansão, como Harry explicara minutos atrás. Mas em poucos minutos eles pararam, e Draco desviou sua cabeça para a Mansão em sua frente.

Era uma casa enorme. A noite estava escura, o que dava uma expressão sombria a ela, mas aquilo era confortante para o loiro, de alguma forma. Ele estava diante da sua casa. Imaginava se teria sido feliz ali, e isso despertou nele uma enorme vontade de reavê-la logo que pudesse. Nem que tivesse de esperar para comprá-la novamente.

- Tem certeza—

- Draco, nós não vamos entrar aí hoje. Sério. – Harry o cortou.

- Harry, nós já estamos aqui, não é mesmo? – ele insistiu. – O que me impede de entrar?

- O nosso acordo. – o outro respondeu, saindo do carro para pegar algumas pedras.

- O que pensa que vai fazer, depedrar minha casa? – Draco perguntou, saindo pelo outro lado.

Harry não respondeu. Jogou com força a primeira pedra, que foi em direção às grades altas da casa. Mas sequer tocou nelas, ricocheteando com força uns dois metros antes.

-Uau! – o taxista aregalou os olhos.

- É, tem um campo de força nela... – o moreno contou, como se dissesse um segredo.

- Certo, então o que faremos? – o loiro perguntou, jogando uma outra pedra, que voltou com força, tal como a primeira.

- Eu precisarei falar com Ronald. Ou Hermione. E depois voltaremos aqui de novo – Harry avisou, entrando no carro.

Draco apressou o passo e entrou também. – Aonde fica a parte de "não posso pedir isso ao ministro?"

- Eu não pretendo falar com o Ministro. Apenas com o filho dele. – Harry piscou um olho, fazendo-o rir.

_Certo, Harry Potter é um cara legal. _

Ainda não passavam das três quando Draco acordou naquela madrugada. A luz do quarto de Harry estava ligada, e ele repreendeu o moreno mentalmente, enquanto procurava as sandálias. Caminhando em silêncio, colocou uma pontinha da cabeça para dentro do quarto, esperando-o vê-lo sentado em meio a um monte de papéis, trabalhando até aquela hora.

De fato, ele estava sentado em meio a um monte de papéis, os óculos pendendo sobre o nariz e as pálpebras cerradas. Draco rolou os olhos, entrando no quarto. Arrumou os papéis, colocando-os em pilha numa cadeira ao lado da cama.

Tentando não acordar o rapaz, tirou os óculos do seu rosto. Mas não teve muito sucesso nisso.

- Draco? – Harry chamou com a voz embargada de sono.

- Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de te acordar... É qu—

- Eu trabalhei até tarde e acabei pegando no sono, não?

- É, foi... – ele concordou. – Volte a dormir, Harry. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Draco – o moreno se ajeitou entre as cobertas e voltou a fechar os olhos, enquanto o loiro saía, desligando as luzes do quarto.

* * *

N/A: Gente, pelo amor de deus me perdoa. Esse capítulo já está pronto a taaaanto tempo! Só faltava mesmo publicar. Eu juro que vou tentar não deixar isso acontecer de novo, juro! 

**Thais Weasley Malfoy** – A Gi é dona de 50 porque o papai dela quem ajudou a fundar o orfanato, quando virou ministro... E eu acho que a história do Jack Chan pode ser útil mais tarde, sim!

**Bella Potter Malfoy**** – **Eu tenho colocado situações hilárias o suficiente pra você?

Eles tão quase parecendo um casal, né? o

**Maga do 4 – V**iu? A Violet apareceu beeem de leve hoje... E o Zabini é legal, quer casar com ele?

**Thales - **Você é meu beta pra sempre, seu bobo! Eu sempre deixo você ler antes de todo mundo, oras!

**TONKS BLACK2**** - **Beijinhos? Uhn,... Esse vale?

**May Malfoy Snape**** - **O Ron vai sentir ciúmes, juro que vai... Mas vai ficar abaladíssmo quando souber que o Draco quer arrastar o Harry pra Hogwarts... Ops!

**Fabrielle** – O Harry sempre teve essa crise de identidade entre ser sonserino e grifinório, né?

**Draco M.** – A Violet né fôfa?

**Vickê** – Demorei, mas atualizei!

**walk** - É... bem, acho que ficarei de férias umas duas semanas e poderei atualizar um pouco a fic...

**Luna Fortunato**– O Harry sempre se vicia com as pseudo-obrigações dele, tsc tsc. Queria ver ele viciado em Draco, ah, isso sim!


	6. V

**- V –**

Já eram mais de dez horas da manhã, e Harry ainda não tinha levantado. Tudo bem, era domingo. Mas ainda assim, Draco estava achando estranho tanto sono no moreno que sempre acordava cedo. Na verdade, o loiro estava preocupado. Desde a tarde anterior, Harry estava carregando no rosto uma expressão cansada demais para quem não estava trabalhando. E não ouviu ele levantar de madrugada, mesmo tendo acordado no horário costumeiro.

O loiro estava começando a preparar o almoço quando Harry finalmente deu sinal de vida. Ainda com uma expressão cansada, ele apareceu descalço e com os cabelos molhados na cozinha, para tomar café.

- Isso é que eu chamo de uma longa noite – Draco brincou, servindo um pouco de café ao amigo.

- Eu acho que preciso descansar mais, isso sim – o moreno se lamentou.

- Quem vê, assim, até parece que você tem dado plantões seguindos, não? – o loiro comentou, sem querer demonstrar a curiosidade.

- Eu acho que foi aquela a—

- Aquela?

- Unh, nada. Esquece, bobagem – Harry desconversou. – Precisa de ajuda para o almoço?

Eles perpararam juntos o almoço e Harry fez questão de lembrar da péssima notícia, que os amigos iriam jantar lá, o guarda-costas e a sangue-ruim. E Draco se manteve em silêncio para não soltar nenhuma ofensa.

- Não faça essa cara, Draco, eles são legais – Harry reclamou, enquanto almoçavam.

- Ah, claro que são – ele respondeu, irônico.

Draco se surpreendeu com o sono de Harry logo após o almoço. Ele ajudou a arrumar a cozinha, mas não conseguiu sequer terminar a primeira partida de xadrez, e já estava praticamente zumbizando. Resmungou alguma coisa e foi para o quarto. Depois de quase meia hora, o loiro resolveu vê-lo, pois aquele comportamento anormal estava preocupando-o.

Harry estava deitado, coberto até o queixo e tremendo com força. E, Draco constatou ao tocá-lo, ardendo em febre. Draco andou de um lado pro outro do quarto, sem saber o que fazer. O moreno estava doente, e ele não sabia como agir, quem chamar... E logo os amigos dele chegariam, e...

- Hermione! É isso, Hermione!

Certo, tinha uma mesinha de telefone na sala. E num caderninho, o número de Ronald. Mas... como ele deveria usar aquilo?

Respirou fundo.

_Ele estava deitado na cama, não devia passar dos oito anos, completamente coberto e a mãe ao lado da cama, de pé._

_- Draco, meu filho, você precisa tomar um banho, enquando a poção não chega! – Narcissa insistia._

_Sua cabeça explodia em dor, e ele não conseguia enxergar quase nada, pois a luz doía profundamente em seus olhos. Ele estava com frio, e sentia o corpo todo molhado de suor. _

_- Eu esperarei pela poção, essa coisa de banho é coisa de trouxa! – ele reclamava, a voz rouca._

_- Winky! – ouviu a voz da mãe chamando._

_- Sim, mestra!_

_- Chame o medibruxo, eu darei banho nesse moleque teimoso._

_A mãe o carregou, a despeito do seu peso e o arrastou até o banheiro. A principio, o contato com a água fria deu-lhe uma terrível sensação, que foi dando lugar ao conforto e à diminuição da dor na cabeça._

Draco achou que essa era uma péssima hora para lembrar de qualquer coisa que fosse, mas agradeceu pela idéia de dar um banho no moreno.

- Harry, levante, vamos! – o loiro chamou, e Harry resmungou alguma coisa, sem abrir os olhos. – Você precisa de um banho.

- Eu... não quero banho. – Harry se encolhou ainda mais, puxando as cobertas para si.

- Você não é mais criança, Potter. Vamos. – E o apoiou nos braços, rumo ao banheiro.

Draco começou a despir o rapaz, e sentiu o rosto queimar quando se deu conta de que teria de dar banho nele. Tentando não ver as coisas sob essa perspectiva, se concentrou em retirar a roupa do moreno.

- Consegue fazer isso só? – perguntou, não tendo coragem para retirar a última peça, o rosto em chamas e meio desgovernado. O outro fez que sim. – Certo... Então eu vou tentar falar com Granger.

Saiu do banheiro, tentando manter-se racional. Ele não compreendia o porquê de se sentir tão afetado com o amigo. E tinha até medo de saber os reais motivos de todo esse nervosismo.

Depois de muito mexer no tal telefone, finalmente conseguiu obter resultado.

- Alô – a voz meio mecânica respondeu.

- Anh... Preciso falar com Hermione, é sobre Harry Potter. – Draco explicou, falando alto.

- Aqui é o marido dela, Ronald. O que há com o Harry? Quem é? – responderam do outro lado da linha.

- Aqui é... Draco Malfoy, Harry não está passando muito bem, tem como vocês viram mais cedo? – disparou de uma só vez.

- **QUÊ? DRACO MALFOY? O QUE VOCÊ ES**—

Draco ouviu um baque surdo vindo do banheiro. "_Harry_!" Largou o telefone de qualquer forma, e correu para lá. Harry estava sentado de costas no canto do box, o chuveiro ligado.

- Harry, você está bem? – perguntou, desligando o chuveiro e pegando a toalha para enrolá-lo.

Saiu do aposento praticamente carregando-o pelos braços. Colocou o moreno na cama, e fazendo questão de não olhar para o corpo muito bem desenhado, secou e vestiu-o, recolocando-o embaixo das cobertas. Enquanto o secava, percebeu um machucado muito vermelho na coxa esquerda, como uma pequena mordida.

- Você está bem? – Draco perguntou assim que Harry entreabriu os olhos.

- Foi... A fa--dormente ... Da sa--quivos... – ele explicou, a voz embargada.

Ah, claro. Tinha que ser Harry Potter, para não dizer nada a ninguém sobre uma fada dormente. E se ele estivesse sozinho, anh? Provavelmente morreria e ninguém sequer saberia.

O loiro ficou ali, despejando mentalmente um enorme sermão em Harry, até que ouviu a porta da casa sendo aberta, e duas pessoas que discutiam logo tomaram seus lugares na porta do quarto. Ronald Weasley e Hermione Weasley.

- Fique de boca calada, entendeu, Ronald? Eu tenho certeza que Harry explicará tudo.

- Boa noite, Malfoy. Como ele está? – Hermione perguntou, sob o olhar indignado do marido.

- Antes de dormir, ele falou algo sobre uma fada dormente, e eu vi uma mordida em sua perna - Draco contou.

- O que você está—

- Ronald, eu já disse! Draco está morando aqui. Harry explicará depois! – Granger o interrompeu. – Você conhece a cozinha, Malfoy? Venha, me ajude a preparar uma poção para a febre dele. E você, Ron, vai acordar ele e tentar mantê-lo desperto. E nada de irritá-lo!

Sob os protestos do ruivo, Draco seguiu com a morena para a cozinha. A princípio eles apenas trataram da poção, ela ditando os ingredientes, e ele procurando. Depois, ele ficou sentado esperando enquanto ela preparava tudo, num pequeno caldeirão. E logo, ficaram ambos admirando as chamas.

- Como andam as suas investigações? – Granger perguntou cordialmente, alguns minutos depois. Ela evitava olhar para seu rosto.

- Devagar... – ele disse educadamente. E como o silêncio parecia se estender, continuou. - Estou pensando em visitar Hogwarts, logo que Harry possa ficar sozinho.

- Para quê esperar? Apenas... Leve o Harry – ela propôs.

- Quê?

- Gina reclamou hoje no almoço, que ele tem pego pastas escondido, para continuar trabalhando. Aposto que foi assim que ele conseguiu a mordida da fada dormente. – Draco engoliu em seco nessa hora. – E se ele viajar com você, pode te ajudar. E vai ficar longe do trabalho por alguns dias.

- Eu não imaginava Harry Potter como um viciado em trabalho – Draco desabafou, um sorriso meio torto no rosto.

- Harry sempre foi muito... obstinado em suas obrigações. – Granger explicou, colocando a poção numa xícara. - Bom, eu estou indo levar isso aqui para ele.

- Eu vou esquentar o jantar.

* * *

Harry passou tempo demais para convencer Rony de que Draco não oferecia perigo nenhum, mesmo morando com ele. E teve de fingir concordar que o loiro mais parecia um monstro, com todas as cicatrizes no rosto. E aquela dor de cabeça infernal que ele sentia não ajudava em nada. E o sono, muito menos.

- Ele ficou falando sobre o Malfoy, não foi? – Hermione perguntou, entrando no quarto. Harry acenou. – Eu disse para não fazer isso, Ron!

- Não se aborreça. Mione! Está tudo bem... O que você tem aí para mim? – Harry tratou logo de distrair a mente da amiga, ou teria de presenciar mais uma briga do casal.

- Para a dor de cabeça. – a morena ofereceu a xícara fumegante. - E da próxima vez que você resolver entrar na sala de arquivos, tome cuidado com os bichos que pode encontrar por lá.

- Gina comentou no almoço, hoje – Ron se adiantou.

Harry se sentia como uma criança que tomava um sermão dos adultos. Claro, ele poderia ter sido mais cuidadoso. Apenas... não achou que fosse de fato, importante. Desviou os pensamentos por um segundo, quando Draco entrou no quarto, carregando uma pilha de bandejas. Anotou mentalmente um pedido de desculpas e um agradecimento ao loiro.

- Você pretende fazer algo nas próximas semanas, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, enquanto ajudava Draco a servir o jantar nas bandejas.

- Anh... Ir ao orfanato, como sem—

- **Férias** significa** não trabalhar**, Harry. E pelo que eu soube, você está de férias. – Hermione o cortou. – Algum outro plano?

Era irritante a forma como ele deixava que as Weasleys cuidassem e decidissem sua vida. Ele simplesmente não conseguia ir contra os argumentos delas. Sempre que a Sra. Weasley, Gina ou Hermione determinavam algo sobre sua vida cotidiana, por mais que brigasse, ele obedecia. Em quase oitenta por cento dos casos.

- Vai, diz logo o que você quer – ele se rendeu.

- Bom, você pode escolher entre ir passar uns dias na casa da Sra. Weasley ou...

- ou...? – Ron também se interessou, dando voz à pergunta do moreno.

- Ou, viajar com Malfoy para Hogwarts na terça-feira. – ela terminou, servindo-se.

- Você não ia na Mansão antes, Draco? – Harry olhou para o loiro, quase surpreso. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, o loiro teria de fazer essa viagem, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

- A Mansão Malfoy está interditada, Harry – Ron lembrou.

- Eu ia falar com você essa noite, para que conversasse com o sr. Weasley para que desse essa... mãozinha. – Harry explicou.

- Quê?! Nem pensar! – visivelmente, o ruivo era completamente contra ajudar de qualquer forma que fosse, a Draco Malfoy,

- Vem comigo, Ronald. – Hermione saiu do quarto, puxando o marido pelo braço.

Harry abafou um riso. Ele não era o único que não tinha mais controle sobre o próprio destisno.

- Ela é sempre assim, controladora? – Draco perguntou, no outro canto do quarto, observando a tudo calado.

- E ninguém está à salvo. É impressionante, ninguém consegue ir contra elas, as mulheres Weasley – o moreno contava, risonho. - Gina já era assim quando a conheci, mas Mione se aperfeiçoou nessa arte depois que casou. Acho que é a força do sobrenome.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Dito e feito, uns cinco minutos depois, Ronald já tinha conseguido que a mansão fosse liberada. No dia seguinte à noite.

- E o sr. Weasley concordou, assim, facilmente? – Harry estranhou, embora já imaginasse o que tinha acontecido.

- Harry, desde quando os homens têm poder de decisão nessa família? A Mione falou diretamente com a mamãe – o amigo explicou, enfezado. – Você fez bem em terminar com a Gina.

- Ronald! – Hermione o beliscou. – Que coisa péssima para ser dita!

- Não que tenha feito muita diferença, afinal, ela ainda manda em mim, mesmo... – Harry contou aos risos, dando a entender que não se importava com o comentário.

Eles ainda jogaram conversa fora até que o moreno, cansado, adormeceu. Quando acordou, já se sentia muito melhor, exceto pela perna que ainda doía. A luz estava apagada e ainda não passava das três. Só quando ficou de pé se deu conta de que estava nu. Sem se importar muito com isso, foi à lavanderia, depois da cozinha e vestiu um calção e na volta, tomou um copo de leite. Então, percebeu que Draco não estava, como de costume, dormindo no sofá. Voltou a deitar-se, no quarto, perguntando-se se o loiro teria saído àquela hora.

- Draco? – perguntou sentando na cama, percebendo um movimento num canto do quarto.

- Está sentindo alguma coisa? – o loiro se mostrou desperto.

- Não, não... era só para saber onde você estava. – ele informou.

Por curiosidade, aumentou devagar a luminosidade do abajur ao seu lado e tomou um susto, seguido de um enorme peso na consciência. O loiro estava sentado numa cadeira virada, os braços apoiados na cabeceira e as pernas uma de cada lado do assento. Estava num canto oposto à cama, de forma que podia vê-la completamente.

- Você estava dormindo aí? – Harry perguntou, sentindo-se culpado.

- Eu não estava dormindo – Draco respondeu, sério.

Aquilo passou longe de deixá-lo mais confortável. – Não está com sono? Você não precisa ficar velando meu sono.

- Não se preocupe, Harry, vá dormir.

Harry deitou, mas não conseguia mais dormir. A imagem do loiro o observando o deixava tenso. Desligou as luzes, mas nem assim conseguia deixar de imaginar. Ele lá, sentado, o observando. Era constrangedor.

- Eu não consigo voltar a dormir com você aí, Malfoy – ele explicou, começando a ficar mais nervoso.

- E eu recebi ordens médicas de ficar de olho em qualquer movimento seu até amanhã depois do almoço – Draco replicou.

- Então, pelo menos, saía daí! – Harry insistiu.

Draco não respondeu. O quarto estava escuro e silencioso. Harry imaginou se o rapaz estaria pensando a respeito, ou simplesmente resolvera ignorá-lo. Se fosse o caso, ele simplesmente começaria o dia às três da matina. Mas com certeza, não conseguiria adormecer com o outro o observando.

E parecia ser a segunda opção mesmo. E ele ainda estava cansado e com sono, mas a presença de Draco o deixava desperto. Talvez se...

- Malfoy? – ele chamou, incerto.

- Potter. – o loiro respondeu, a voz vindo do mesmo lugar.

- Por Merlin, **venha dormir **– ele pediu.

- **Ir**... Dormir? – o outro pareceu não entender ou não acreditar.

- É. Eu estarei ao seu lado e qualquer movimento meu, você pode acordar e me levar ao St. Mungus, se isso lhe satisfizer – ele explicou. - Mas saia daí e pare de ficar me olhando, isso é completamente irritante.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio. Harry se sentia desconcertado pelo pedido, agora. Ouviu o loiro soltar o ar com força, como uma criança birrenta, e um arrastar de cadeira. E um forte estalo de ossos. "_Ele passou a noite toda aí, mesmo._" E o peso do colchão afundando ao seu lado. O loiro se enfiou debaixo da coberta, e deitou-se de lado, virado de costas para ele.

- Potter, é bom que você tenha vestido alguma coisa no caminho.

* * *

**N/A:** Ahá! Demorei, anh? Eu sei, um mês! Eu reescrevi o final do capítulo, ou ele terminaria de uma maneira mais... melancólica. E eu não gosto disso! Então... Bem, ficou assim. E bem... Eu prometo que o próximo corre, já que já tenho o cap pronto... na cabeça, claro.

**milinha-potter:** Eles vão a Hogwarts... Você pode sequestrá-los lá, mas acho que é uma péssima idéia. Eu morreria de saudades. Beijos!

**May Malfoy Snape:** Prooonto. Deixei escapar e agora eu confirmo! Eles vão! E... Começaram se embolando no tapete, já estão na cama... Um bom meio, né? E eu não acho que esteja feio... ele está ainda mais sexy, só que de uma forma selvagem.

**Maga do 4:** Jure que não vai me matar! Eu demorei, eu sei! E olha que eu estava de férias. Mas... Agora acho que desencana e vai de vez, afinal... eles estarão em Hogwarts. Mas... Não terá mais Violet por alguns capítulos, sabe? Perdoa? Eu troco a Violet por uma action!

**Sy.P:** Não desiste não, tá? Eu demoro, mas eu... eu atualizo!

**Fabrielle: **A Violet é uma coisa fofa, mesmo! Loirinha fofa que roubou o coração do dragão...

**MalukaChan: **Não saiu tão rápido assim, mas espero que você tenha gostado do chappie, e que continue acompanhando, tá?

**Thais Weasley Malfoy:** Uhnm... A Mansão já é no próximo, juro! E talvez, quem sabe... Quem sabe... Uma action.

A**nastasia K.:** É, talvez você esteja vendo chifre em cabeça de cavalo... Mas é para isso que servem os unicórnios, né?


	7. VI

- VI -

Harry acordou sentindo um perfume particular em sua cama. Abriu os olhos devagar, e deu de cara com os olhos cinzentos de Draco, observando-o dormir. Numa atitude defensiva, se lançou para trás, quase caindo da cama.

- É, bom dia para você também – Draco cumprimentou, segurando-o pelo braço, para evitar a queda.

- Desculpe, eu... não estou acostumado a acordar acompanhado. - Harry explicou, voltando a posição inicial.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo-o corar. – Poupe-me dos detalhes sobre sua vida sexual inativa, Potter.

- Não que seja do seu interesse--

- E eu posso garantir que não é...

- Eu tenho uma vida sexual saudável. – Harry terminou, irritado. – Mas eu não me sinto confortável com todo a intimidade e cumplicidade na manhã seguinte.

- E isso é bem saudável, claro. Eu disse, poupe-me dos detalhes. – Draco avisou. – Já é quase hora do almoço.

- Draco... você dormiu? - Harry perguntou, lembrando da noite anterior.

- Dormi – ele respondeu, já levantando-se. – Estarei na cozinha se precisar de alguma coisa.

Harry se espreguiçou, sentindo-se muito melhor e descansado do que nos últimos dois dias. Olhou para a perna, não havia sequer cicatriz da mordida da fada dormente. Muito bom. Tentou lembrar-se de tudo da noite anterior, mas o que imediatamente lhe veio na mente foi ter combinado de viajar para Hogwarts com Draco no dia seguinte. E iriam na Mansão hoje à noite.

- Draco, o que acha que vai encontrar hoje à noite? – perguntou, entrando na cozinha, para ajudar com o almoço. Abriu uma garrafa de vinho, servindo-os.

- Não sei, mas tenho certeza de que lá há muita coisa sobre meu passado. Eu sei muito pouco sobre o meu pai, e sei que ele era um Comensal. E eu era um comensal. Então, talvez haja alguma coisa relacionada a ele que me ajude. – o loiro contou.

- E Pansy, quando vai visitá-la? – Harry continuou.

- Quando voltarmos de Hogwarts. – o Draco explicou. – Podemos não falar sobre isso agora?

Harry estranhou as atitudes do loiro. Ele parecia cansado, é verdade. Talvez fosse apenas isso.

- A propósito, obrigado – o moreno agradeceu. O amigo ergueu a sobrancelha, indicando não saber do que ele estava falando. – Por cuidar de mim, foi gentil da sua parte.

- Se você morresse, eu seria acusado de mais um homicídio. E minha ficha não anda tão limpa quanto a sua, São Potter.

Harry riu, decidindo não se perguntar nada sobre o estado estranho do loiro. Provavelmente, era ansiedade. De fato, ele ficou calado por muito tempo, durante a tarde. Harry queria ter feito alguma coisa para ajudá-lo a distrair um pouco a mente, mas não obteve muito sucesso nas primeiras tentativas, e acabou por desistir. As respostas curtas e risos superficiais de Draco deixavam claro que o moreno não estava ajudando em nada.

Harry arrumou ambas as malas e chamou um táxi cujo o motorista ele já conhecia bem, enquanto Draco tomava banho. Harry já tinha se acostumado ao fato do loiro demorar em baixo do chuveiro. Quando estavam a caminho da mansão, finalmente Draco voltou a falar normalmente.

- Eu não estou certo de que quero encontrar com Pansy, entende? - ele desabafou, surpreendendo Harry.

- Porque? – o moreno perguntou, curioso.

Draco hesitou. – Não sei. Apenas quero pensar melhor sobre ir vê-la.

Quase vinte minutos depois, eles chegaram à mansão. Harry pediu que Marcus esperasse eles voltarem, pois não deviam demorar mais do que uma hora. Correndo o taxímetro, Marcus pegou uma revista e avisou que esperaria.

Harry jogou uma pedrinha nas grades da mansão, mas dessa vez, ela não ricocheteou, quicando no jardim como uma pedra normal. Eles entraram afastando magicamente as grades do portão e arrombaram a porta de madeira nobre com muita dificuldade. Muitas teias de aranha e barulho de ratos se escondendo pelos ninhos.

- Lumos!

Por dentro, a casa ainda parecia muito maior. Harry buscou o olhar de Draco e pareceu-lhe que este estava quase emocionado. Seguiram em silêncio sala adentro, os móveis cobertos por panos brancos já meio roídos. Harry, ignorando o incômodo da poeira em seu nariz, puxou o pano de algums quadros, e de uma enorme cômoda, onde várias fotografias estavam depositadas.

Draco se aproximou, espirrando e passou muito tempo calado, apenas observando as fotografias. Depois de quase dois minutos, ele se manifestou.

- Eu jamais vinha para casa, se não tivesse nenhuma opção. Lucius costumava fazer reuniões em datas comemorativas. Minha mãe também não gostava muito disso, por isso, fazia o possível pra inviabilizar minhas férias em casa. Sempre dava um jeito de me manter afastado de tudo isso – ele contou, como se sempre soubesse disso. – Nas raras vezes em que vim para as férias, elas quase sempre terminavam com uma discussão séria e com Lucius me torturando como castigo por algum comentário indevido à mesa.

Harry pensou em perguntar o que era considerado um comentário indevido, mas se calou, visto que o loiro ainda não tinha terminado.

- Eu quase nunca vinha para meu aniversário, também. Essa foto aqui – ele apontou para uma das fotografias, onde ele estava abraçado a mãe e recebendo um presente do pai – foi do meu aniversário de dez anos. Foi a última vez que passei um aniversário com meus pais. Nos anos seguintes, eu fiquei em Hogwarts... Ás vezes conversava com eles por uma lareira. Geralmente, recebia carta.

- Eles pareciam ser muito ausentes em sua vida – Harry comentou, sem poder se conter.

- Eles eram. Minha mãe tentava ser mais presente, principalmente nas férias de verão. Ela passava horas conversando comigo no quarto, perguntando sobre minha vida em Hogwarts e falando de como as coisas aqui estavam correndo. Ela sempre dizia que tinha medo de que eu crescesse e não tivesse coragem de enfrentar meu pai. Ela sabia que eu acabaria me tornando um comensal.

- Acho que você não tinha muita opção.

Draco não respondeu ao comentário. Cobriu as fotografias e respirou fundo, se preparando para subir a escada que estalava sob seus pés. Chegando ao andar superior, Draco atravessou o corredor cheios de quarto. Finalmente, ele parou diante de um.

- Harry, eu vivia aqui – ele apontou para o quarto diante de si.

Harry nunca tinha o visto tão frágil quanto agora. Nem mesmo quando ele estava dormindo. Colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele. – Se você não estiver pronto, nós podemos voltar aqui quando chegarmos de Hogwarts.

Draco tirou a mão do moreno do seu ombro com educação. - Não, eu estou pronto. É só que... Eu nunca pensei que essa casa perderia tanto o significado dela para mim, sem meus pais aqui – ele explicou, já começando a girar a maçaneta.

Draco sentiu o corpo pesado e dolorido. O chão estava tremendo. Tentou se mover, com dificuldade, e abriu os olhos. Estava na cabine do trem.

- Como é que eu vim parar aqui? - perguntou a Harry, que o olhava com curiosidade do outro lado da cabine.

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou, e Draco assentiu. – Anh... Você começou a dizer muitas coisas, muito rápido. Acho que você se lembrou de mais coisa do que podia controlar. Seu nariz começou a sangrar e você desmaiou. Eu e Marcus tivemos muita dificuldade pra por você dentro do expresso sem chamar muita atenção. Tivemos de cobrir você com minha capa da invisibilidade.

Draco sentou-se, e tentou recordar de alguma coisa importante que possa ter se lembrado dentro do quarto.

- Harry, pergunte-me alguma coisa do que eu disse dentro do quarto. – Pediu, sem cortesia.

- Conte-me como foi que seu pai reagiu quando soube que você não queria ir para Drummstrang - Harry propôs.

- Ele... – Draco olhou pela janela, deixando a mente vagar – ele disse que eu era mesmo um imbecil, me torturou e disse que eu jamais seria um homem honrado como ele. E que se eu um dia resolvesse seguir um caminho diferente do que a minha família tinha para mim, que eu fugisse e me escondesse bem. Porque se ele me encontrasse, me mataria com todo o prazer.

- Você lembra de quando seu pai entrou em seu quarto nas suas primeiras férias de verão? Vocês falaram sobre mim. – Harry continuou indicando uma linha de raciocínio para Draco.

- Eu disse a ele que você era paparicado por todos do colégio, e que andava com os Weasleys e com os Sangue-Ruins e que era um grifinório. Ele disse que eu deveria saber de todos os seus passos e te atrapalhar sempre, e deixá-lo informado sobre sua vida, para que ele pudesse acabar com sua vida e nós dois, eu e ele, receberíamos todas as glórias de Lord Voldemort. - Draco sentiu-se enojado por seu pai e cansou de falar. – Eu não quero mais pensar em nada disso, Harry, obrigado.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Eu já sei que fui altamente manipulado por meu pai. Me resta saber se eu tinha mesmo uma visão igual à dele. E isso vou saber quando chegar em Hogwarts - ele explicou.

Na verdade, estava se sentindo cansado. Queria alguma coisa que provasse de vez que era inocente, que ele não tinha matado aquele velho. Aquelas lembranças só o faziam ter mais certeza de que ele nunca fora uma pessoa má de verdade.

Ele se sentia examinando a vida de uma outra pessoa. Como se o Draco que ele pesquisava estivesse ligado a ele por um fio muito fino e sensível, um Draco parecido com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito diferente e distante. Eles não tinham mais o mesmo rosto nem as mesmas atitudes. Mas ainda possuiam um passado em comum e algumas manias e pensamentos.

Um deles não admitiria jamais ser ajudado por Harry Potter, e faria de tudo para ter uma oportunidade de tirá-lo do sério. Jamais conseguiria aceitar o fato de ter de morar na mesma casa que o moreno. Jamais trabalharia num orfanato, nem gostaria de nenhuma criança, nem se derreteria com o abraço da pequena Violet.

O outro, não só pedira por ajuda e ajudava-o, como também tentava agradá-lo. Tinha se acostumado à companhia do moreno com rapidez e apreciava a atenção que recebia do amigo. Não se incomodava tanto com as crianças do orfanato, e tinha um grande carinho por Violet.

E ambos eram orgulhosos demais pra assumir essa diferença. Por isso, Draco manteve sua postura. Às vezes, quando revia sua situação, ainda se sentia meio incomodado por estar sendo ajudado de forma tão intensa por Harry, e pensava que alguma coisa não estava em seu lugar naquela história toda. Mas logo imaginava o que ele faria se não fosse pela ajuda do Ministro e a consequente ajuda do moreno, e tratava de não se fixar nessa fenda por muito tempo.

Já era muito tarde quando finalmente se alojaram em um albergue em Hogsmeade. Acabaram por dividir um mesmo quarto, por falta de opção. O albergue era mesmo muito pequeno. Cansados demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa, foram direto para o quarto. Draco não estava tão cansado, já que havia descansado bastante na viagem. Mas estava entediado e pensou em fazer da sua noite algo mais divertido.

- Tem certeza de que não quer jogar uma partida de xadrez-bruxo, Harry? – propôs.

- Uhm... Talvez amanhã, Draco – o moreno recusou, já trocando de roupa

Sem se importar muito com a presença do loiro, Harry já havia tirado a camisa e começava a tirar a calça, quando Draco resolveu buscar o que comer. Voltou para o quarto com uma bandeja com café e biscoitos, para desgosto do próprio loiro.

- Achei que você não gostasse de café – Harry comentou, enquanto o loiro os servia.

- Nada melhor que um incremento às receitas que não nos agradam – Draco sorriu quase inocente, enquanto bebia um pouco do seu café.

Harry imitou-o, e logo que pôs o primeiro gole na boca, reagiu – Café com Firewhisky? Não sabia que você era um alcoolatra em potencial, Malfoy.

- Aposto um galeão que você não é tão bom quanto eu no xadrez. – Draco insistiu, percebendo que o amigo já estava mais acordado.

- Draco... Você não tem um galeão. – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Esse é um detalhe, assim que eu conseguir provar minha inocência eu terei milhões. E te pagarei. – Draco brincou.

O moreno respirou. – Tá. Você venceu, Draco. Mas será apenas uma partida.

Começaram, enquanto conversavam muitas bobagens. Após algumas xicaras de café, Draco e Harry estavam rindo à toa.

- Gina Weasley não parece mais tão apaixonada por você. O que aconteceu com os olhos de sapinho cozido? – perguntou, enquanto seu peão arremessava o bispo do moreno para longe.

- Nossa, isso foi a tanto tempo! A gente chegou a ficar juntos, mas acabou. - Harry explicou. - Era coisa de criança. Fale a verdade, você teve algo a ver com aquele cartão?

- Claro que não! Eu só segurei o cupido tempo o suficiente pra que ele te encontrasse no corredor cheio. Ver você corar sempre foi uma das minhas diversões favoritas. – o loiro avisou, fazendo-o corar. – Exatamente como agora.

- Será que é porque você nunca teve sangue o suficiente para corar? – Harry incomodou-se diante a excessiva atenção que estava recebendo do outro agora. – Porque você não fala do seu relacionamento com Pansy, para variar?

- Até onde eu me lembro, eu nunca tive nenhum relacionamento com Pansy. Nós dormimos juntos apenas uma vez, e foi nossa primeira vez. Desde então, não me lembro de ter nada com ela. Xeque.

- Draco Malfoy, você foi uma criança precoce – Harry comentou, tentando livrar seu rei, sem sucesso.

- Eu, precoce? Você que é um retardatário, Potter. Eu sou normal, obrigado. – Xeque-Mate. – ele comemorou. - Agora posso dormir em paz. Você guarda tudo, e me deve um galeão.

Tirou os sapatos e a roupa, colocando sua calça de dormir, e enfiou-se embaixo dos lençóis, enquanto Harry guardava o tabuleiro e as xícaras. Por um momento, uma imagem quase **poética** do moreno passou pela sua mente, mas ele afastou-a com vigor, culpando o Firewhisk pelo pensamento.

- E nem pense em me chutar essa noite, Potter. - Draco avisou, virando-se para o lado.

- Eu te chutei ontem à noite? – Harry perguntou, corando, para a satisfação de Draco.

- Mesmo que eu quisesse, não teria conseguido dormir – o loiro contou. – Essa história de "não me sinto confortável com todo a intimidade e cumplicidade na manhã seguinte" e blá blá blá... Aposto que nenhuma mulher queria dormir com você mais de uma vez.

Harry corou mais ainda, para alegria de Draco. – Nós não **dormíamos**, Malfoy, haviam coisas mais interessantes a serem feitas, sabia?

- Eu já disse, poupe-me dos detalhes enfadonhos da sua vida sexual, Potter... – Draco reclamou.

- Foi você quem co—

- Boa noite, Potter.

Draco ainda ouviu o moreno soltar um muxoxo antes de desligar as luzes com um gesto da varinha.

N/A: Estou viva. O sétimo livro saiu, mas minha história vai continuar até que eu termine.  Desculpem, desculpem mesmo pela demora absurda, mas é que pré-vestibular é fogo. Um beijo enorme pra todo mundo. Não prometo nada para o próximo capítulo. Senão posso acabar descumprindo, sei lá.


End file.
